<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡¡¡CUENTA HASTA 10!!! by Orseth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768415">¡¡¡CUENTA HASTA 10!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth'>Orseth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfrentar la vida real no era tan fácil ni divertido como Draco alguna vez lo creyó, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido ante todo lo que estaba enfrentando, tal vez armándose de paciencia lo lograría... nunca pensó que eso justamente era lo que le faltaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	La semana había sido pésima y apenas era miércoles, eran la 6:00 pm  y en lugar de estar descansando en su departamento después del trabajo, ahora estaba aquí, en el atrio del Ministerio con una multitud de personas caminando apresurados a su alrededor engentándolo más si era posible.<br/>
Ceñudo miró el requerimiento que su jefe le había entregado esa mañana para mirar el piso a donde debía ir, después tomó un apretujado ascensor.<br/>
-¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? –Pensó malhumorado al sentir un paraguas encajándosele en una costilla- Con la llamada de atención que tuve es suficiente ¿Por qué tengo que asistir a un curso de control de ira?<br/>
“Porque es eso o te despido” había dicho su jefe; por lo que ante aquella amable alternativa, aquí estaba ahora… preguntando donde estaba el salón 518 B.<br/>
-Siga por ahí –respondió una secretaria sin dejar de mirar su pergamino y sin siquiera detener su andar.<br/>
-Sí pero… carajo… -masculló cuando ella continuó su camino.<br/>
Miró su reloj viendo que ya eran la 6:15, así que sin nada de ganas apuró el paso dirigiéndose por el rumbo que le indicó la chica pero aquello parecía un maldito laberinto, así que siguió caminando hasta encontrar a un hombre que bebía agua de un dispensador.<br/>
-Disculpe ¿el salón 518 B?<br/>
-¿Vienes al curso de control de ira? –preguntó el fulano con una amable sonrisa que a leguas  de distancia se notaba era de burla; Draco apretó los labios y soltó aire por la nariz conteniéndose de arrojarle el botellón de agua en la cabeza al tipo- Tranquilo, tranquilo… -rio el hombre dándole palmaditas en el hombro el muy cretino como si fuesen buenos amigos y la mejor broma hubiese sido dicha- no vayas a golpearme solo por preguntar.<br/>
“¡Pues ganas no le faltaban, eso era cierto!”<br/>
-¿Dónde está el salón 518 B? –preguntó de nuevo con gesto serio.<br/>
-Ya vas tarde ¿no?<br/>
-Yo también tengo un reloj, gracias ¿ahora sería tan amable de indicarme donde está el maldito salón?<br/>
Curiosamente el hombre no se amilanó ante el gesto asesino de aquel chico rubio, antes bien señaló divertido un pasillo mientras decía:<br/>
-Ve por ahí, gira a la derecha luego a la izquierda y listo, solo busca la numeración.<br/>
-Gracias –respondió con sarcástica amabilidad y reinició su camino.<br/>
-Creo que si te hace falta el curso ¿he? –exclamó riendo viéndolo alejarse.<br/>
Draco no se giró ni respondió, no quería más problemas, solo apuró el paso para alejarse de aquel lugar.<br/>
-Esto parece un jodido laberinto –masculló viendo su reloj- Maldito Aarón, maldito señor Wayne y maldito mundo.<br/>
Finalmente se encontró ante una puerta con el número 518 B.<br/>
-Vaya, al fin… -Entonces un gruñido de su estómago se dejó oír- mierda… -Pensó sobándose la panza- muero de hambre, esto no puede ponerse peor –y entonces abrió la puerta.<br/>
-Son casi seis y media, llegas muy retrasado, necesito que mañana estés aquí puntualmente o añadiré más horas a tu  curso, ahora pasa y busca un lugar.<br/>
-Mierda, no… -Pensó con expresión horrorizada al ver quién era el que le hablaba con ese odioso todo mandón.<br/>
¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de entre los millones de personas que habitaban Gran Bretaña, justamente tenía que ser Harry Potter quien impartiera el curso?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>Un mes antes</p><p> </p><p>	-Espera, no entendí… -dijo sentado a la mesa a la hora del té, con Lucius en la cabecera de la mesa y a Narcisa a la derecha, frente a él.<br/>	-¿Por qué no? fui muy claro –respondió Lucius tomando un sorbo de té.<br/>	-Entonces… -dijo aun sin creerlo- ¿estás echándome de Malfoy Manor?<br/>	-No estoy echándote, solo dije que debes prepararte para dirigir lo que algún día será tuyo.<br/>	-Acabo de graduarme en economía ¡la tinta aun está fresca en mi título! ¿Qué más preparación quieres?<br/>	-Obviamente eso no es suficiente.<br/>	-¿Y vivir en un departamento de mierda si lo es?<br/>	-Draco cuida tu vocabulario –dijo Narcisa moviendo una cucharita en su taza.<br/>	-¡Pero…!<br/>	-Voy a repetir todo lo que he dicho –interrumpió Lucius dejando su taza de porcelana en su platito- Y por favor, esta vez pon atención.<br/>	Draco se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios sin más opción que escuchar a su padre.<br/>	-No falta mucho para que cumplas veintitrés años, es tiempo de que pienses más que en fiestas.<br/>	-Acabé una carrera universitaria, es obvio que no me la paso en fiestas.<br/>	-Draco deja hablar a tu padre.<br/>	Resoplando  volvió a quedarse callado.<br/>	-Los tiempos malos pasaron, supimos salir adelante, yo con mis negocios, tu madre salvando nuestra reputación y tú en la escuela, así que lo que sigue es seguir preparándote para algún día dirigir las empresas Malfoy -Draco miró su taza de té para evitar rodar los ojos ante ese discurso oído cientos de veces, lo que le interesaba era lo que venía después- Pagué la renta de un departamento por un mes, más el depósito, vivirás ahí, suspenderé por completo tu mesada mensual y cancelaré tus tarjetas.<br/>	-¿¡Qué?!... ¡espera, eso no me lo habías dicho!<br/>	-Te conseguí un trabajo con un buen amigo mío, por lo que vivirás de tu sueldo.<br/>	-¡Pero, pero…!<br/>	-Pagarás tu propio alquiler, tu propia comida, ropa y todo lo demás… aunque bueno, en ropa no creo que gastes, con todo lo que tienes es más que suficiente.<br/>	Literalmente, aun con la boca abierta miró a su madre.<br/>	-Hijo –dijo ella conciliadoramente- Hacemos esto porque te amamos.<br/>	-¡No quiero imaginar si me odiaran!<br/>	-Debes mantener tu trabajo y tu departamento por un año, eso es todo –dijo Lucius.<br/>	-¿¡Pero todo eso de qué me va a servir?!<br/>	-Eso te hará madurar para comprender la importancia de algún día dirigir el imperio Malfoy.<br/>	-¡Se supone que siendo tu asistente iba a aprender eso!<br/>	-No es lo mismo desempeñar un trabajo que comprender la importancia de ese trabajo, se trata de valorar tanto tu esfuerzo como el de los demás y al mismo tiempo saber cómo actuar poniendo por delante los intereses de la empresa.<br/>	-¿Qué? –exclamó sin entender nada.<br/>	-Tampoco tendrás elfos domésticos, a menos claro que puedas comprarte el tuyo.<br/>	-¡Haces esto para castigarme por ser gay! –exclamó golpeando la mesa  con las manos al tiempo  que se ponía de pie.<br/>	-Respecto a eso… -dijo Narcisa removiéndose en su asiento- hijo, el que guardes revistas de hombres desnudos bajo tu cama no significa que seas gay.<br/>	Draco abrió la boca sonriendo incrédulo ante la negación de sus padres.<br/>	-Enfrentar al mundo te hará un hombre, hijo –exclamó Lucius.<br/>	-¿Y que soy ahora, un marciano?<br/>	-Draco…<br/>	-¡Papá no puedes hacerme esto!<br/>	-Aun tendrás la  mesada de este mes para que compres lo que consideres necesario.<br/>	-Todo esto es un error –continuó sin sentarse- en primera no tenías ningún derecho de husmear bajo el colchón de mi cama –dijo señalando a Narcisa.<br/>	-Fue necesario.<br/>	-¡Pero…!<br/>	-El asunto es… -interrumpió Lucius sobándose el puente de la nariz- que hoy es viernes, tienes todo el fin de semana para instalarte en tu departamento y empiezas el lunes en tu nuevo empleo.<br/>	-Pero papá… -exclamó ya con voz suplicante sentándose de nuevo.<br/>	-¿Eres capaz Draco?... dime de una vez que no aceptas porque no quieres o porque no puedes.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	El departamento realmente estaba bien, al menos para una persona pues constaba de dos habitaciones, una sala, un pequeño comedor, una cocina y un baño además del cuarto de lavado y de un pequeño espacio para albergar  a un elfo domestico.<br/>	-Ya está todo en su lugar amo –exclamó Iggy, el joven elfo domestico que se compró usando parte de sus ahorros… que ciertamente no eran muchos.<br/>	-Bien.<br/>	-La despensa ya está llena también amo ¿desea que sirva la cena?<br/>	-No, retírate, me voy a dormir.<br/>	-Sí amo.<br/>	Entró a su habitación sin terminar de sentirse en su casa, todo era raro e inusual y para colmo pensar en presentarse en su nuevo empleo al día siguiente hacía que le diera un vuelco en el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Sin embargo al día siguiente estaba quince minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana en la oficina de su nuevo jefe.<br/>	-Sí, tu padre es un buen amigo del señor Hanson –dijo Albert Wayne presidente de la compañía- y me encomendó que me ocupara de ti, sin embargo también me dijo que soy libre de usar mi propio criterio en cuanto a tu desempeño, por lo tanto te aclaro que no es lo mismo el haber llegado aquí, a mantenerte en el puesto.<br/>	-Lo sé señor Wayne.<br/>	-Nuestra empresa se dedica a hacer muebles de maderas finas con diseños exclusivos.<br/>	-Lo sé señor Wayne, sé que “Ébano Future” tuvo este año ventas por más de ochenta millones de galeones y con proyecciones muy alentadoras para el año que viene y eso, reitero que no lo digo yo, sino el mercado internacional, hay un artículo referente a eso en la revista “Mundo empresarial”.<br/>	El señor Wayne sonrió al ver al chico frente a él y es que Draco en verdad había hecho su tarea pues a pesar de detestar todo aquel loco y disparatado plan de su padre para convertirlo en un “verdadero hombre”, deseaba demostrarles que él no era ningún chico tonto y que sus preferencias no eran ningún impedimento para desempeñar un trabajo que dejara el apellido Malfoy en alto, por lo tanto iba a aplicarse al 100%, además de que no se había quemado las pestañas en la escuela durante años para nada.<br/>	-Escucha Draco, seré sincero contigo, cuentas con los estudios mas no con la experiencia para este puesto, tienes esta entrevista conmigo solo porque tu padre se lo pidió al señor Hanson  y él me dio la libertad de tener la última palabra, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a darte la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía; la señora Kenneth ha sido mi asistente durante quince años y lo ha hecho  muy bien, pero se ha retirado para dedicarse al 100% a disfrutar su familia, algo muy respetable pues ha construido un buen patrimonio para vivir con tranquilidad, así que para ese puesto hay solicitantes muy bien capacitados y con experiencia, pero intentémoslo contigo.<br/>	-Gracias señor Wayne, daré todo mi esfuerzo.<br/>	-No espero menos, recuerda que aquí no eres más el hijo del empresario Lucius Malfoy, sino mi asistente, espero disciplina y esfuerzo.<br/>	-Y así será señor.<br/>	-Bien, ahora ve al departamento de recursos humanos, está listo tu contrato, léelo con calma y firma si estás de acuerdo, también te darán tu credencial y cuando estés listo regresa aquí e instálate en el escritorio que está frente a mi oficina.<br/>	-Gracias señor Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	-En un rato te entrego tu credencial –dijo la encargada de recursos humanos- en cuanto esté lista yo te la llevo.<br/>	-Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	En cuanto llegó a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, percibió de inmediato todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en los escritorios aledaños.<br/>	-¿Ese chico que aun huele a pañales será el asistente del señor Wayne?  -murmuró Celestine Ferguson a Agnes Evans  simulando que le mostraba un documento.<br/>	-¿Y qué esperabas?  Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.<br/>	-Me parece muy injusto, cualquiera de nosotros podría ocupar ese cargo, yo por ejemplo.<br/>	-¿Ah sí?<br/>	-Sí, tengo ocho años laborando aquí, tengo mucha experiencia.<br/>	-Sí pero te falta un titulo –dijo Angus Floyd, otro secretario que se había acercado a tomar agua del dispensador que estaba ahí.<br/>	-Cómo sea –respondio ella- seguro su papá le compró el titulo también y solo sabrá calentar el asiento, ya veremos si como ronca duerme.<br/>	-Seguro –convino Agnes- aquí no estará papi para hacer su trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	Los diferentes departamentos habían recibido la indicación de entregarle informes a Draco para que hiciera un balance general, por lo que Agnes y Celestine aprovecharon para presentarse.<br/>	-Aquí está mi informe –dijo Agnes.<br/>	-Gracias.<br/>	-Y el mío –dijo Celestine- por cierto, la de recursos humanos me pidió que por favor te entregara tu credencial, mucho gusto Lucas.<br/>	-¿Lucas? –Repitió frunciendo el ceño verificando su nombre- ¡no soy Lucas, mi nombre es Lucius!... Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, esto está mal.<br/>	-Un simple error, ve a reclamar, seguro te la entregan hoy.<br/>	-Sí, iré enseguida –respondio levantándose.<br/>	-Bien… Lucas.<br/>	Se giró a echarles ojos de pistola mientras ellas se alejaban riendo.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Su nombre fue arreglado y la credencial que portaba en su pecho llevaba su nombre correcto, sin embargo…<br/>	-Aquí está el informe Lucas.<br/>	-Draco, soy Draco.</p><p>_____________</p><p>	-Lucas te toca cambiar el garrafón del agua –dijo Agnes desde su lugar.<br/>	-Me llamo Draco y el personal de mantenimiento se encarga del agua.<br/>	-Te gusta hacerlo enojar –dijo Celestine riendo.<br/>	-Sí, es divertido.<br/>	-Lo sé querida, lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>	-¡Son un cactus en el culo, Blaise! –exclamó mientras se secaba el cabello en su habitación.<br/>	-Te molestan a propósito –respondio Blaise desde la chimenea- no les hagas caso.<br/>	-Pero ya llevo una semana, al menos deberían disimular que les caigo mal, les arde que yo ocupe el puesto.<br/>	-Pues sí, ellos llevan años y de repente llegas tú.<br/>	-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?... es verdad que me falta experiencia pero estoy mejor preparado que ellos, sobre todo en la inclusión de tecnología en el ámbito laboral, ya se pueden usar computadoras sin que la magia las afecte, soy bueno con las máquinas y ellos son dinosaurios, ya les dieron cursos y siguen como piedras; además Blaise, sino fuera yo ten por seguro que tampoco iban a elegir a ninguno de ellos.<br/>	-Eso es verdad, son puestos y responsabilidades muy distintas, pero fuera de eso ¿cómo te sientes en el trabajo?<br/>	-Estoy agotado pero me gusta, creo que estoy haciéndolo bien, además ya le agarré el gusto a vivir solo, puedo acceder a mi habitación secreta ya sin que sea secreta.<br/>	-Sí, recuerdo que tenías que cuidarte para entrar a esa habitación en Malfoy Manor.<br/>	-Lo que me pesa mucho es tener las tarjetas canceladas, tengo que almorzar en una cafetería súper corriente.<br/>	-Tienes tu sueldo, pide algo a un restaurante.<br/>	-¡Eso lo gastaba en un centro comercial en un día! oh Blaise siento que estoy perdiendo el glamour y luego esta ese estúpido de Angus, un tipo de cuarenta años que siempre deja su café en la copiadora ¡le he dicho fácil unas veinte veces que no lo haga! Pero le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra.<br/>	-Son de la vieja escuela Draco, nunca usaron nada de eso hasta hace poco tiempo, usaban hechizos para sacar copias, que ciertamente es más sencillo cuando se trata de un par de copias, no de docenas, para eso es muy funcional la copiadora, es solo que se niegan al cambio.<br/>	-Ese no es mi problema y luego esta Celestine que no deja de llamarme “Lucas” –Blaise comenzó a reír- no es gracioso.<br/>	-Oh si, si lo es… bueno, ya debo irme.<br/>	-Ok nos vemos luego.<br/>	-Adiós Lucas.<br/>	-¡Hijo de…!</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>	-Draco organiza un almuerzo para la junta de mañana, vienen unos inversionistas.<br/>	-Sí señor Wayne.<br/>	Imaginó que había restaurantes  a los que solían recurrir para estas ocasiones, pero decidió  elegir por su cuenta, por lo que después de escucharlo hablar por teléfono, Celestine se le acercó con una tarjeta.<br/>	-Toma Lucas, aquí es donde suelen contratar el servicio de almuerzos.<br/>	-Gracias volován, pero el encargado de este almuerzo soy yo.<br/>	-¿Có-como me llamaste? <br/>	Celestine, de cuarenta y siete años y casi noventa kilos lo miró boquiabierta.<br/>	-Volován –repitió alzando la vista- perdón, es que olvido tu nombre.<br/>	Aun con la boca abierta, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue darse la vuelta y regresar a su lugar furiosa.<br/>	-¡Me llamó volován! –masculló sentándose de golpe en su silla.<br/>	-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –exclamó Agnes riendo por lo bajo.<br/>	-Maldito niño rico.<br/>	-Y hablando de riqueza… -respondio Agnes levantándose y acercándose al escritorio de Draco.<br/>	-Draco, hoy te toca invitar el almuerzo.<br/>	-¡¿Eskiusmi?! –exclamó mirándola mientras levantaba las cejas.<br/>	-Sí cariño, eres el nuevo, hoy es tu turno.<br/>	Una respuesta sarcástica estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que si todavía le quedaba un año por delante conviviendo con ellos, bien podía hacer un esfuerzo para al menos llevarse bien.<br/>	-De acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>	Pero cuando recibió la cuenta de aquel pequeño restaurante en donde solían almorzar, casi se va de espaldas.<br/>	-¡Es casi la mitad de mi sueldo! –pensó poniendo su mejor cara y pagando- en la vida vuelvo a invitar a estos glotones gorrones.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente, antes de que llegara a trabajar, alguien abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó la tarjeta del restaurante en el cual había encargado el almuerzo para la reunión.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Eran en total cinco ejecutivos los que llegaron a la reunión, la cual se desenvolvió sin problemas, hasta que llegó la hora de tomar el café.<br/>	El señor Wayne miró a Draco y este asintió, pero al salir no vio a ningún mesero esperando, por lo que llamó al restaurant para ver porqué el retraso.<br/>	-Pero el servicio fue cancelado a primera hora.<br/>	-¡Pero eso no es posible, yo no cancelé nada!<br/>	-Lo siento señor pero no hay ningún servicio en camino -Draco bajó el teléfono mirando hacia el frente con cara de pánico- O-ok… ¿Cuánto tarda en venir ahora?<br/>	-Lo siento señor, estos servicios se deben programar con anticipación.<br/>	-¡Sí pero entienda que yo no cancelé nada, ustedes cometieron un error, deben ocuparse de esto!<br/>	-No es un error señor, de hecho la cancelación fue hecha a las 7:45 am.<br/>	-¿Y quién canceló?<br/>	-No tengo ese dato señor.<br/>	-¡Pues deberían tenerlo, yo no cancelé nada y necesito el servicio!<br/>	-Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.<br/>	-¡Pero es urgente! ¿¡Qué no entiende que lo necesito?!<br/>	-Se puede hacer un pedido pero tardaríamos un poco en llegar y además solo sería el repartidor, no habría servicio de meseros.<br/>	-No será necesario, gracias.<br/>	Colgó y llamó a otro donde básicamente le dijeron lo mismo.<br/>	-Draco ¿Qué pasa con el almuerzo? –preguntó el señor Wayne atrás de él.<br/>	-Yo… es que…<br/>	-Habla ya –insistió con gesto serio.<br/>	-No hay almuerzo.<br/>	-¿Cómo?<br/>	Draco no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la severa mirada de su jefe.<br/>	-No sé cómo pasó, pero alguien canceló el servicio y…<br/>	-No me importa cómo sucedió, tú tenías que confirmarlo.<br/>	-Lo hice ayer señor Wayne, de verdad.<br/>	-Debes aprender a ser más eficiente y precavido, asegúrate de cumplir con tus obligaciones como debe ser –concluyo con el ceño fruncido y dándose la vuelta regresando a la sala de juntas.<br/>	Se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar, entonces miró a los otros tres escritorios y encontró a los tres secretarios mirándolo con un gesto de… ¿diversión?<br/>	El resto de la mañana fue un infierno pues el humor del señor Wayne se había agriado y le estaba gritando por cualquier insignificancia.<br/>	-¿Lo ves Lucas? –dijo Celestine acercándose a su escritorio con voz conciliadora- debes apoyarte en los que tenemos experiencia, si le hubieras hablado al restaurante que yo te dije, estas cosas no habrían pasado, ellos nunca nos han quedado mal, no tienes porqué probar cosas nuevas si ya hay algo que funciona; como dijo el señor Wayne, debes ser más eficiente.<br/>	Draco apretó los labios y resopló por la nariz como toro de lidia antes de responder:<br/>	-Cállate maldito volován relleno, seguramente fue alguno de ustedes quien canceló el servicio.<br/>	-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!<br/>	-¡Porque eso eres además de una maldita ardida envidiosa!<br/>	-¡Voy a reportarte por esto!<br/>	-¡Repórtame con tu madre!<br/>	-¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? –exclamó el señor Wayne saliendo de su oficina.<br/>	-Me acerqué a ofrecerle mi ayuda para el próximo almuerzo y comenzó a insultarme –respondio ella con lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos- me sentí muy mal al verlo equivocarse así, así que pensé que podía ayudarlo.<br/>	-¡No es verdad, es que…!<br/>	-Draco a mi oficina –interrumpió dándose la vuelta.<br/>	Sintiéndose impotente, solo le mandó una mirada asesina antes de seguir a su jefe.<br/>	-Señor Wayne, lamento el escándalo, yo…<br/>	-Escucha Draco –interrumpió sin siquiera sentarse- no tienes porqué desquitarte de tus errores con tus compañeros.<br/>	-Pero es que…<br/>	-No he terminado.<br/>	-Sí, perdón.<br/>	-Sí te ofrecen ayuda es porque ciertamente tienen más experiencia que tú, así que te disculparás con Celestine.<br/>	-¿Qué?... pero yo no hice nada malo señor.<br/>	-Draco por favor,  habías sido muy eficiente, no me hagas pensar que eres un chiquillo caprichoso y creído como todos dicen.<br/>	Draco se le quedó mirando y al cabo de algunos segundos esbozó una sonrisa forzada diciendo:<br/>	-Sí señor, me disculparé.<br/>	-Bien.<br/>	El señor Wayne llamó a Celestine a la oficina y Draco no tuvo más opción que disculparse.<br/>	-Esta bien Draco, no hay de qué avergonzarse en que tus mayores sabemos más.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Ni siquiera salió a almorzar debido al tremendo entripado que se cargaba y ver a aquel trió sonriéndole con condescendencia y burla no ayudaba en nada.<br/>	-Draco ven por favor.<br/>	Colgó el teléfono y entró a la oficina.<br/>	-Toma, haz seis carpetas.<br/>	Salió con un fajo de documentos rumbo al cuarto de copiado.<br/>	-Ya que vas a la copiadora ¿puedo encargarte estos documentos? –Dijo Angus  dándole una carpeta- es que ese aparato del demonio me odia.<br/>	-¡Oh yo también! –exclamó Agnes levantándose y poniéndole otra carpeta sobre el fajo que llevaba.<br/>	-¡Qué bueno que te estás ofreciendo querido Lucas! Eres muy amable –añadió Celestine sonriendo al tiempo que colocaba más documentos en la pila que ya había.<br/>	Solo los miró, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de copiado.<br/>	-¿Lo ven? –Dijo Celestine  satisfecha- ese niño solo necesitaba que le dieran una lección, no tardará en correr a los brazos de su millonario padre y alguno de nosotros podrá ocupar ese cargo como corresponde.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Llegó al cuarto de copiado y miró la maquina frente a él… y el jodido vaso de café de Angus encima; apretó los labios y lo colocó sobre una repisa y procedió a sacar las docenas de copias, tardó cerca de una hora, solo faltaba armar sus carpetas y listo, pero al girarse a tomar los plásticos en donde los iba a acomodar, accidentalmente golpeó el vaso volcando el contenido en el montón de documentos copiados.<br/>	Se quedó mirando el desastre sin hacer nada, viendo gotear el liquido marrón hasta el suelo; entonces dejó los plásticos en la mesa y salió de ahí, llegó hasta su lugar, sacó su varita de un cajón y apuntando a su silla la trasformó en un bate de beisbol, lo agarró con ambas manos y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Angus, quien lo miró sonriente extendiendo su mano esperando sus documentos… sonrisa que se congeló al ver a Draco con el bate alzado con ambas manos… solo alcanzó a arrojarse a un lado de la silla.<br/>	-¡Te dije mil veces…! ¡que-no-pongas-tu-maldito-café-en la-máquina-copiadora! –gritó al tiempo que estrellaba el bate en la computadora y las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	-Buenos días señor Wayne –saludó tímidamente después de llamar a la puerta.<br/>	-Buenos días Draco, pasa y siéntate.<br/>	Draco obedeció y pronto se encontró sentado frente a su jefe sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo entero y universos alternos; el señor Wayne lo miró en silencio mientras jugueteaba con su pluma, Draco se sentía como un niño pequeño que se había portado mal… lo cual era muy cierto.<br/>	-Señor Wayne…<br/>	-Draco ¿tuviste tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió?<br/>	¿Que los tres chiflados que estaban afuera eran una completa mierda?... porque no se necesitaba pensar en eso para darse cuenta de ello.<br/>	-Señor Wayne, lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió.<br/>	-No le comenté nada de esto al señor Hanson, no necesito su autorización para despedirte -Draco se encogió desalentado en su lugar, ese despido sería un triunfo para su padre pues significaría que no podría alzar la voz para salir orgullosamente del closet y que era además, un completo fracaso- Pero no quiero despedirte -Draco alzó la cara sorprendido y esperanzado a partes iguales- entiendo que estas fuera de tu zona de confort, al igual que muchos egresados, aunque eso no es una excusa; sin embargo tu situación es muy particular por muchos factores que no tiene caso discutir, por  lo cual quiero darte otra oportunidad.<br/>	-¿De verdad? –exclamó sentado al borde del asiento.<br/>	-Sí, pero con una condición.<br/>	-Haré lo que sea señor Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>	-¡Un curso para el control de ira, Blaise! ¡Tengo que asistir a un maldito curso!<br/>	-Bueno Draco, creo que tuviste suerte, cualquier otro hubiera pateado tus nalgas a la calle –respondio Blaise desde su PC, que desde que estuvo disponible en el mundo mágico, ambos habían hecho uso de la mejor tecnología disponible.<br/>	-Pero yo no tuve la culpa, fue esa maldita gente envidiosa.<br/>	-¿Al menos le contaste tu versión de los hechos?<br/>	-No tenia caso, solo hubiese parecido que me justificaba.<br/>	-¿Y porqué simplemente no  limpiaste los documentos con un hechizo? Te hubieras ahorrado toda esta mierda.<br/>	-No se trataba de eso, además… no sé Blaise, me cegué –respondio desalentado sentado en su cama.<br/>	-¿Y cómo esta ese rollo del curso? A lo mejor si lo necesitas.<br/>	-Cállate, no estoy para bromas… tengo que completar veinte horas de terapia ¡veinte horas! –Repitió dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama mientras se cubría la cara con las manos- y lo peor es que es saliendo del trabajo y debo iniciar mañana.<br/>	-¿Y qué harás con esa gente?<br/>	¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada… no es como en el colegio, pero lo que si aprendí es que debo cuidar mis pasos como nunca, ya sé de lo que son capaces y no me la van a volver a hacer.<br/>	-Ni hablar amigo, suerte mañana con tu curso.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Y ahí estaba… en la puerta del salón 518 B, con nada más alejado de la suerte con Harry Potter recargado al borde del escritorio mirándolo con gesto severo en una copia barata de la profesora McGonagall.<br/>	-¿Qué mierda…? –masculló aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.<br/>	-Malfoy ¿verdad? –Exclamó Harry tomando una carpeta con al parecer una lista, como si el muy cretino ni siquiera recordara quien era él- Hey…<br/>	-¿Eh?<br/>	-Malfoy ¿verdad?<br/>	-Sí –siseó por lo bajo.<br/>	-Debes entregarme tu varita para que puedas estar aquí.<br/>	-¿Por qué? –preguntó indignado.<br/>	-Porque así son las reglas -Se le quedó mirando viendo que el tipo no bromeaba, así que sin más remedio se la entregó- no te preocupes, al final de la sesión la recuperarás, ahora toma asiento.<br/>	Draco miró el salón lleno de sillas vacías, a excepción de cinco lugares ocupados por tres hombres de aproximadamente cuarenta y cincuenta años, una mujer de unos treinta y una joven como de veinte al parecer.<br/>	Buscó un lugar detrás de todos ellos, casi al fondo del salón, pero antes de pegar el culo en el asiento…<br/>	-Llegaste tarde a las presentaciones ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre y contarnos algo sobre ti?<br/>	Draco vio que las personas que estaban frente a él, se giraban en sus asientos para mirarlo, sintió unas inmensas ganas de mostrarles el dedo medio pero sobre todo, deseó sacarle los ojos al maldito infeliz que lo miraba desde el escritorio con seriedad.<br/>	-¿Y bien?<br/>	-Me llamo Draco Malfoy –exclamó exhalando un suspiro y mirando a otro lado para no tener que seguir viéndolo.<br/>	-¿Y qué más?<br/>	-¿Y qué más?<br/>	-Sí, cuéntanos algo de ti.<br/>	-Maldito Potter… pues… yo soy economista y trabajo en una empresa de muebles de diseño.<br/>	-¿Y por qué estás aquí? –preguntó uno de los hombres.<br/>	-¿Perdón?<br/>	-Yo discutí con un auror fuera de servicio y era esto o unos días en prisión ¿y tú?<br/>	Draco miró a Harry esperando que éste pusiera orden o algo así y comenzara su maldita clase, curso o lo que fuera, pero éste lo miraba con seriedad en una clara actitud de espera.<br/>	-Pues… pues destrocé el escritorio de mi compañero con un bate de beisbol –respondio sintiendo enrojecer hasta las pelotas.<br/>	-Yo golpeé a una cajera del centro comercial –dijo la mujer de treinta- por cierto, me llamo Karen.<br/>	-Es broma ¿no?<br/>	-No ¿Por qué?<br/>	-Por nada ¿ya puedo sentarme? –preguntó con “amabilidad”<br/>	-Adelante –dijo Harry tomando la carpeta con sus nombres- por favor, les reitero la puntualidad o me veré obligado a sancionarlos.<br/>	-Tanta alharaca por maldita media hora –masculló sacando un cuaderno de su carpeta de cuero que llevaba colgada al hombro.<br/>	-¿Perdón, dijiste algo, te gustaría compartirlo con el grupo?<br/>	-No dije nada, gracias –respondio sonriendo con sarcasmo.<br/>	-Bien, por ser el primer día es comprensible el reajuste.<br/>	La chica más joven levantó tímidamente la mano.<br/>	-¿Sí?<br/>	-Siento interrumpir.<br/>	-No hay problema.<br/>	-Cuándo te presentaste dijiste que te llamas Harry Potter.<br/>	-Sí.<br/>	-¿Eres el mismo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió?<br/>	Draco rodó los ojos mientras exhalaba un discreto suspiro.<br/>	-Pues así me dicen –respondió sonriendo.<br/>	-¡Oh qué emoción! ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?<br/>	Draco estuvo a punto de meterse los dedos en la garganta y simular vomitar, y más cuando Harry se levantó el revuelto cabello negro de la frente.<br/>	-¡Ay qué lindo!<br/>	-Para nada.<br/>	-¡Y el muy cretino se la cree! –pensó viéndolo sonreír como bobo.<br/>	-Bueno, volvamos al tema… -dijo tornándose serio de nuevo- la ira es una emoción muy natural y saludable y no podemos obligarnos a reprimirla, solo necesitamos aprender a expresarla de la forma correcta en lugar de dejar que el impulso tome el control, así que vamos a aprender técnicas para controlar la ira que harán que nos sintamos mejor, pero para esto acomodemos nuestras sillas en un circulo para estar más cómodos.<br/>	-Yo estoy cómodo así –pensó Draco torciendo la boca y levantándose para mover su silla.<br/>	Después del movedero de sillas, todos incluido Harry, quedaron en un círculo.<br/>	-Bien, comencemos con algo sencillo, todo nos hace enojar, muy bien, tratemos de identificar que podemos hacer para evitar escalar hasta un punto de no retorno.<br/>	-¡Ah! Eso sería muy fácil si la gente no fuera tan idiota –exclamó Draco con hartazgo.<br/>	-¡Exacto! –Convino Karen saltando en su lugar- yo soy madre soltera y la cajera no aceptó darme un descuento, no saben lo difícil que es mantener a mi hijo yo sola, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada ante esa idiota.<br/>	-No, usted es la idiota si de verdad piensa que por ser madre soltera tiene derecho a todo, el mundo no tiene la culpa de sus decisiones –soltó Draco sin más ni más.<br/>	-¿¡Perdón?! –jadeó Karen poniéndose de pie casi de un salto.<br/>	Draco agradeció que la mujer estuviera a dos lugares del suyo y que no tuviera varita.<br/>	-A ver, tranquilos –intervino Harry- Karen, toma asiento por favor.<br/>	-¡Pero es que ese hijo de…!<br/>	-Karen tranquila, es una magnífica oportunidad para aprender a controlarte, tengan muy, pero muy presente que la ira desenfrenada, nunca de los nuncas resuelve nada y el resultado es a menudo, mucho peor.<br/>	-Ya lo creo… -Pensó Draco garabateando en su cuaderno- estar aquí lo demuestra.<br/>	-Pero este curso no solo trata de técnicas, también ahondamos un poco en aquello que hace que explotemos así, por lo general es el resultado de muchas circunstancias,  así que no lo vean como un castigo sino como una oportunidad para resolver esos problemas que venimos arrastrando, no quiero catalogarlos como una cifra más.<br/>	-Por mi está bien –dijo Draco alzando la mano- ser una cifra no me molesta si con eso terminamos más rápido con esto.<br/>	-Qué gracioso Malfoy –respondio riendo para luego mirar al grupo de nuevo.<br/>	-Pero era en serio –pensó ceñudo bajando la mano.<br/>	-Ralph –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres mayores- tú estás aquí por recomendación de un juez –añadió leyendo un expediente- eres muy recurrente en la corte por lo que puedo ver y esta es tu última oportunidad para no ir a prisión.<br/>	-Así es señor.<br/>	-Llámame Harry.<br/>	-Gracias, así lo haré.<br/>	-Cuéntanos Ralph ¿en que trabajas?<br/>	Draco rodó los ojos discretamente al escuchar la última pregunta de Harry.<br/>	-¿De verdad vamos a oír la patética vida de este fulano?<br/>	Después de veinte minutos quería echarse a llorar de frustración.<br/>	-¿Te das cuenta de lo que es discutir con una anciana que busca pomada para hemorroides de una marca descontinuada? ¡No entienden razones por más que les explicas mil veces que hay otras marcas! No, se empecina en aventarme la cajita del empaque… y así es todos los malditos días; sino es ella son personas que creen que soy medimago ¡soy un maldito boticario, por todos los malditos infiernos!<br/>	-Potter ¿de verdad esto es necesario?<br/>	-Tranquilo Malfoy, no comas ansias, mañana te tocará a ti.<br/>	-¿Qué? ¡No!... ¡eso no es lo que…!<br/>	-Aun no termina mi turno –señaló Ralph, al parecer muy encantado de estar siendo escuchado.<br/>	-Adelante Ralph –dijo Harry muy sonriente prestando toda su atención al hombre.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando Ralph terminó la historia de su vida, Alice la chica más joven, contó que era una universitaria incomprendida.<br/>	-Pues bienvenida al mundo real –masculló enfurruñado.<br/>	-¿Cómo dices? –exclamó indignada.<br/>	-Malfoy definitivamente estas en el lugar correcto, tienes mucha ira contenida, me pregunto por qué,<br/>	-Exacto –intervino Karen viéndolo con desprecio- sobre todo si tienes motivos de sobra para vivir feliz de la vida.<br/>	-¿Qué?<br/>	-Pues sí, con los millones de tu familia tienes la vida resuelta, solo viniste a echarnos en cara tu buena vida.<br/>	-¡Para su maldita información mi padre me canceló mis tarjetas y solo vivo de mi sueldo!<br/>	En cuanto soltó la última palabra supo que la había cagado y en grande.<br/>	-Vaya… -dijo Harry con tono comprensivo- entonces es natural que estés tan estresado ¿ves como estas en el lugar correcto?... se ve que necesitas hablar, no te preocupes, mañana será tu turno.<br/>	-¡No, yo solo…!<br/>	-Y bueno grupo, es todo por hoy –concluyó mirando su reloj- los espero aquí mañana a las seis en punto, no olviden que debo firmar su tarjeta de asistencia.<br/>	-Solo Draco se quedó sentado, esperando que todos se fueran y cuando por fin quedaron ellos solos se levantó diciendo:<br/>	-Muy bien Potter ¿Cuánto?<br/>	-¿Cuánto qué? –preguntó pluma en mano.<br/>	-¿Cuánto para que firmes toda mi tarjeta y nos evitemos estas absurdas reuniones?<br/>	-¿Estás intentando sobornarme? –pregunto con rostro serio.<br/>	-Ay ya Potter, ni te engoriles que no he de ser el primero que te lo proponga.<br/>	-Exactamente, no eres el primero que me lo propone y definitivamente no serás el primero al que le diga que si, además el intento de soborno a un auror es un delito ¿sabías?<br/>	Draco le entregó su tarjeta en la cual Harry firmó sin dejar de hablar.<br/>	-¿Oíste lo que te dije? Es un delito que…<br/>	-Ay ya Potter –interrumpió arrebatándole la tarjeta y caminando a la puerta- no puedes culparme por intentarlo.<br/>	-Además ya eres pobre ¿no? –Draco se giró para verlo encontrándose con un muy sonriente Harry- hasta mañana Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	-¿En serio Draco, no es broma? –preguntó Blaise desde la PC.<br/>	-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo? –Respondio mientras se ponía ropa cómoda en su habitación- ¿hasta dónde va a llegar mi mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Potter quien impartiese ese curso de mierda?<br/>	-¿Cómo es que un auror se ocupa de esas cosas?<br/>	-¿Y yo que sé?... oh Blaise, mi vida es una mierda –concluyó desplomándose en la cama en actitud derrotada- ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?<br/>	-Qué.<br/>	-¡Qué está más lindo que antes! –respondio abrazando una almohada.<br/>	-¿Es en serio Draco?... ¿te está llevando la mierda y todavía te fijas en si está más lindo?... por Morgana, creí que ya  habías superado tu estúpido enamoramiento colegial.<br/>	-Ya cambio el estúpido y anticuado modelo de gafas –respondio sentándose de nuevo- su cabello se alborota todo rebelde, muy “chic”<br/>	-Tú no tienes remedio.<br/>	-Cálmate, tampoco es como que vaya a intentar algo con él… solo quiero terminar este maldito curso y salir de esto… bueno, te dejo, me muero de hambre.<br/>	-Ok.<br/>	-¡Ah una última cosa!<br/>	-Qué.<br/>	-¿Qué crees? ¡Conocí a una Karen en vivo y a todo color!<br/>	-¿En serio? –respondio riendo.<br/>	-Sí, luego te cuento como es, nos vemos.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente cumplió con su trabajo sin ningún problema, a excepción de soportar las miradas venenosas de los tres chiflados, por lo que a pesar de estar las cosas en aparente calma, era simple y sencillamente estresante.<br/>	-¿Por qué no lo corrieron? –preguntó Celestine molesta.<br/>	-¿Y por qué crees? –Respondio Angus- seguramente su padre metió del hombro.<br/>	-Esperemos, ese estúpido crio volverá a meter el pie –aseguró Agnes.<br/>	Y así la jornada laboral terminó, por lo que sin más remedio que resignarse, se dirigió al ministerio para asistir a su curso.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	-Buenas tardes grupo –saludó Harry alegremente entrando a las 6:00 pm en el salón- ¿cómo están hoy?<br/>	-Pues estamos ¿no? –respondio Draco antes que nadie ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de los demás, menos de Harry quien continuó muy hablando alegremente.<br/>	-Por Dios, en cualquier momento va a vomitar arcoíris –pensó ceñudo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su carpeta de cuero.<br/>	-Quedamos en que continuaríamos la charla hablando de nosotros mismos ¿quieres empezar Malfoy?<br/>	Draco solo lo miró horrorizado, entonces ese par de segundos de silencio bastaron para que Karen alzara su mano rápidamente.<br/>	-¿Yo puedo, yo puedo?<br/>	-Claro Karen, puedes hacerlo si a Malfoy no le importa.<br/>	-¡Adelante!<br/>	Con expresión satisfecha, Karen comenzó a hablar de su trágica vida.<br/>	-Todo comenzó cuando era una niña muy pequeña… <br/>	Exhalando un profundo suspiro, Draco recargó una mano en su mejilla y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo sonrió satisfecho al ver su dibujo concluido, en comparación con el que había hecho hacía años, con Harry en su escoba cayéndole un rayo encima, éste estaba mucho mejor, tenía el mismo estilo, solo que ahora Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio y otro rayo le caía encima, por lo que rio por lo bajo al imaginar lo divertido que sería su pequeño dibujo cuando lo encantara con su varita para darle movimiento.<br/>	-¡Malfoy!<br/>	-¿Qué? –exclamó dando un respingo y cerrando rápidamente su cuaderno.<br/>	-Karen ya terminó ¿gustas continuar?<br/>	-No, no gusto, gracias.<br/>	-Creo que sé lo que te hace falta.<br/>	-¿Salir de aquí?<br/>	-No, un abrazo grupal.<br/>	-¿Qué? –exclamó entre incrédulo y horrorizado, la estúpida y… ¿burlona? Sonrisa de Harry  le hicieron darse cuenta de que no bromeaba- ¡Espera! –dijo poniéndose de pie al tiempo en que el pequeño grupo, animados por un muy sonriente Harry, lo rodeaba sin ninguna vía de escape.<br/>	-¡Oh maldito Potter!... –pensó sintiéndose en una escena de “The Walkin Dead”<br/>	Cuando el sofocante abrazo terminó, todos regresaron muy sonrientes a sus lugares.<br/>	-¿Y bien Malfoy? –Dijo Harry  recargado en la orilla de su escritorio- ¿te sientes mejor? El grupo está dispuesto a darte más ánimos si quieres.<br/>	-¡No, no, ya no!... tuve suficiente de sus “ánimos” –refunfuñó acomodándose el cabello y la ropa.<br/>	-¿Lo ves? El abrazo grupal funcionó.<br/>	-Funcionó mis nalgas… -masculló por lo bajo.<br/>	-Bueno, adelante.<br/>	Exhalando un suspiro resignado, comenzó a hablar.<br/>	-Bueno, como ya había dicho, soy economista y trabajo en una empresa fabricante de muebles de diseño, recién terminé la facultad, así que este es mi primer empleo, por lo que me estreso mucho y no sé cómo reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones y por eso estoy aquí.<br/>	-El primer empleo es difícil –concordó Ralph- lo que me recuerda mi propia experiencia, en mi primera semana como farmacéutico casi mato a una mujer por provocarle tremenda diarrea al darle la poción  equivocada.<br/>	-¿Ya puedo sentarme?<br/>	-Claro.<br/>	El hombre entonces siguió con su relato hasta que la reunión llegó a su fin.<br/>	-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana.<br/>	-Fue una clase muy reconfortante –dijo Alice la universitaria al tiempo que le sonreía a Harry y se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja haciendo a Draco rodar los ojos.<br/>	-El propósito de esto es que no se lo tomen como un castigo, podemos sacarle provecho y solucionar varios problemas que llevamos arrastrando, ahora sus tarjetas por favor.<br/>	Draco comenzó a guardar su cuaderno con calma, como siempre esperaba para salir al último y no rozarse con aquella gente, con el dichoso “abrazo grupal” había sido más que suficiente; sin embargo no fue el último, pues Alice quedó atrás también.<br/>	-Gracias por tu tiempo Harry –sonrió coqueta al tiempo que le daba su tarjeta.<br/>	-No tienes que agradecerme, es mi trabajo –respondio él todo sonrisas mientras le firmaba la tarjeta.<br/>	-¿Tienes hambre? Porqué yo sí, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, podríamos ir a tomar algo.<br/>	-No puedo Alice, pero te lo agradezco.<br/>	-¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?<br/>	-Puede ser, ya veremos.<br/>	-Ok entonces nos vemos –respondio sonriendo mientras tomaba su tarjeta.<br/>	Cuando al fin se fue, Draco se levantó y se dirigió a él.<br/>	-Vaya, que mal gusto –dijo sacando su tarjeta de su saco- esa mujer revoloteó a tu alrededor como mosca a la caca- Harry solo alzó una ceja- ok, ok, tu puedes ser la mosca.<br/>	-¿Estás celoso Malfoy? –preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta.<br/>	-¿Es una broma? –Respondió riendo-  ¿Quién querría tu insignificante atención?<br/>	-Qué curioso, yo no hablaba de la mía, sino de la de ella.<br/>	La sonrisa de Draco se congeló  y su cara se puso roja.<br/>	-Pues… pues… eso justo quise decir…<br/>	-Claro, claro Malfoy, tranquilo, en la próxima clase tendrás toda mi atención.<br/>	-Cretino –exclamó arrebatándole la tarjeta y saliendo de ahí muy indignado… y avergonzado también.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	-¡Esa fulana casi le frota los calzones en la cara Blaise, es una zorra ofrecida!<br/>	-Y esa zorra quisieras ser tú ¿no? –Respondió Blaise- este armatoste es mil veces mejor que las llamadas vía flú –añadió mientras metía una galleta en una taza de chocolate- ¿Y entonces zorra?<br/>	-No, no quiero ser una zorra con él… bueno… tal vez tantito –añadió con tono melancólico al tiempo  que preparaba su cama para acostarse- aunque bueno, no es como que yo vaya a intentar algo con el súper heterosexual pelo en pecho, lomo plateado y huevos peludos  salvador del mundo mágico, al final me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer… es solo que es molesto ver a una mujer tan empalagosa.<br/>	-Claro.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, tropezó con otro empleado en el ascensor.<br/>	-¡Oh lo siento!... ¿Bryan?<br/>	-¡Draco!<br/>	Los dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a platicar.<br/>	-¿Trabajas aquí? –preguntó Bryan, un chico de cabello castaño y pocos años mayor que Draco.<br/>	-¡Sí! ¿Tú también?<br/>	-Sí, voy a almorzar.<br/>	-Vamos juntos y nos ponemos al día ¿te parece?<br/> 	-Claro, vamos.<br/>	Bryan había ido a la misma facultad de Draco, solo que él ya se había graduado e iba ahí a dar clases de asesoramiento a pesar de tener solo un par de años egresado; habían entablado muy buena amistad y era genial ver un rostro amigo en su trabajo.<br/>	-¿Y qué puesto tienes aquí? –preguntó Bryan mientras almorzaban.<br/>	-Soy asistente del señor Wayne.<br/>	-¡Vaya! Eso es muy bueno.<br/>	-Ni tanto, has de imaginar… como todos –añadió haciendo un gesto de despreocupada resignación- que fue mi padre quien me consiguió el puesto.<br/>	-Pues sí, no lo niego, eres recién egresado y no tienes experiencia laboral, es obvio que no contratarían a alguien como tú para esa vacante, pero ¿porqué el desencanto?<br/>	-El trabajo en si no es lo difícil, sino los compañeros… en fin, oye ¿Sigues con Mary Anne? <br/>	-Claro, solo hemos dejado de vernos meses Draco ¿Por qué piensas que ya no andamos?<br/>	-No sé, solo se me ocurrió –respondio alzándose de hombros- oye, ya me había dicho que trabajabas de vendedor pero nunca se me ocurrió que continuaras en eso, eres administrador de empresas.<br/>	-Pues si y yo también pensé que esto era solo temporal, de hecho Mary Anne fue la que me consiguió la plaza aquí, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me gusta y me va bien con las comisiones, aunque bueno… -añadió encogiendo un hombro mientras cortaba su filete- ya no estoy muy conforme con eso, me está haciendo reconsiderar el permanecer aquí.<br/>	-¿Por qué?<br/>	-Soy vendedor semi sénior, ya tengo cuatro años laborando aquí, pero tuve muchos problemas para pasar de junior a semi sénior, no quiero pensar cuando intente ser sénior- Y procedió a contarle todas sus inconformidades.<br/>	Cuando terminaron y estuvieron a punto de separarse en el ascensor, Bryan le dijo:<br/>	-Oye, aprovechando que es viernes, mañana iremos a tomar unos tragos con algunos amigos de la facultad, ven con nosotros.<br/>	-Estaría fantástico, solo que…<br/>	-Qué –pregunto curioso al verlo quedarse callado.<br/>	-Nada, mañana nos vemos a la salida.<br/>	-Bien, nos vemos.<br/>	-Adiós.<br/>	El resto de la tarde se la pasó pensando en cómo le haría para esa escapada con sus amigos, vaya que le caería muy bien, solo que había un pequeño problema.</p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>	-Bueno chicos –dijo Harry en la reunión de ese día- hemos hablado de nosotros y hemos expuesto un poco de lo que nos ha traído aquí.<br/>	-¿Mi mala suerte? –masculló Draco garabateando algo en su cuaderno y si Harry lo oyó, esta vez no hizo ningún comentario, por lo que el auror siguió hablando.<br/>	-Hablaremos de algunas características que identifican a una persona con problemas de ira, tal vez eso les ayude a aceptar el real motivo que los trajo aquí y decidan tomar cartas en el asunto, pero de manera personal, no impuesta; hay muchas cosas que nos irritan, como el tráfico, el exceso de gente, un vecino ruidoso etc... Pero a una persona con problemas de ira, estas pequeñas situaciones los hacen explotar, no son solo algunas cosas, sino la mayoría de las cosas; otra característica es que estas personas tienen un largo historial de agresiones, peleas, enfrentamientos, discusiones fuertes…<br/>	Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en medio de la perorata del auror, realmente no se sentía aludido por las dichosas características de personas con problemas de ira, a él los enfrentamientos no le iban, por lo general era de los que corrían, tampoco tenía historial de buscaproblemas, eran los problemas los que lo buscaban a él, sin embargo no había más opción que aguantar esas dos horas estoicamente y eso hizo, hasta que al fin llegó el final de la clase y como siempre, esperó a que todos se fueran, incluso Alice quien al parecer esperaba lo mismo y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de advertencia para que se largara de ahí dejándola sola con Potter, pero como a Draco esas miradas le venían valiendo tres kilómetros de pito, solo se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y le sonrió.<br/>	-Bueno Harry, nos vemos mañana –dijo al fin dándole su mejor sonrisa.<br/>	-Adiós Alice, descansa.<br/>	-Gracias.<br/>	Cuando el fin se quedaron solos, se levantó mientras sacaba su tarjeta.<br/>	-Oye Potter, quería hablarte de algo.<br/>	-¿Querías o quieres?<br/>	-Quiero –respondio rodando los ojos al tiempo que le estregaba su tarjeta- mañana tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y me temo que no podré asistir.<br/>	-Ah ¿y?<br/>	-¿Cómo que “y”? –repitió tomando su tarjeta de nuevo y viendo a Harry ahora si directo a los ojos, que para su maldita suerte, siempre hacia que sintiera las orejas rojas… ¿Cómo es que eso le pasaba ahora siendo adulto y no en su época de escuela, que era cuando se suponía era un tonto puberto?- Te estoy diciendo que mañana no podré asistir.<br/>	-Pues desde ahora te digo Malfoy, que eso no puede ser.<br/>	-¿Cómo que eso no puede ser? –repitió frunciendo el ceño.<br/>	-Así es, este curso no es algo que hayas pagado y por lo tanto dejar cuando tú quieras, estas aquí como una sanción administrativa, la cual sino cumples habrá consecuencias más graves -Draco apretó los labios sintiendo su cabeza silbar como una tetera- así que no, no puedes faltar mañana ¿alguna otra cosa?<br/>	-Potter… -siseó comenzando a estrujar su tarjeta sin darse cuenta.<br/>	-Esta es una magnífica oportunidad de poner en práctica alguna de las técnicas que les di hoy, si es que acaso escuchaste algo de todo lo que dije.<br/>	-Tú no puedes decirme que hacer… -masculló deseando tener su varita, ya no para aplicarle un hechizo, sino mas bien para picarle los ojos, algo que parecía más placentero que cualquier embrujo.<br/>	-Afuera no, pero aquí sí –respondio con total tranquilidad- y de una vez te advierto que si no vienes mañana, aumentare cuatro horas más a tu curso. <br/>	-¿¡Cuatro horas?! ¡Pero solo estaría faltando dos!<br/>	-Pues ya te dije, no te doy permiso de faltar mañana, así que aquí te espero a las seis en punto ¿algo más?<br/>	-¡Sí!<br/>	-Qué cosa.<br/>	-¡Qué eres un idiota! –exclamó dando la vuelta y alejándose de ahí con paso veloz cerrando el salón con un fuerte portazo y dejando a Harry Potter con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	-¡Y ahí estaba el muy imbécil diciéndome “no te doy permiso”! –Exclamó imitando ridículamente a Harry mientras Blaise se carcajeaba a través del monitor en tanto él caminaba de un lado a otro gesticulando exageradamente- ¡no es gracioso Blaise! ¿¡Quien se cree, mi papá?!<br/>	-Eso quisieras, que fuera tu papito… ¿aun te sigue pareciendo lindo? –añadió diciendo con énfasis la última palabra.<br/>	-¡No, es un monstruo con cara de caca!... el muy imbécil, con aires de superioridad diciéndome que no me da permiso ¡Qué no me da permiso! ¿¡Pero quien se cree el muy cretino?!<br/>	-¿Y qué piensas hacer, faltarás? <br/>	-Por supuesto, él no me manda.<br/>	-Te aumentará horas.<br/>	-No me importa, nadie me dice que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente…</p><p> </p><p>	-Buenas tardes grupo –dijo Harry entrando al salón.<br/>	-Buenas tardes –respondieron todos… o casi todos, pues un rubio malhumorado lo miraba con odio mientras permanecía desparramado en la silla con los brazos cruzados- Malfoy que gusto verte, bueno ¿comenzamos?</p><p>____________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>	Esa tarde había almorzado con Mary Anne pues Bryan no había podido, ahí le dijo que no iba a poder asistir a la reunión después del trabajo.<br/>	-Es una pena –dijo ella- hace falta relajarse.<br/>	-Ya lo creo, y bueno ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?<br/>	-Me va bien.<br/>	-Eres vendedora sénior según me dijo Bryan.<br/>	-Así es, las comisiones están muy bien.<br/>	-Eso me dijo, pero no lo veo muy convencido, habló de buscar otras opciones.<br/>	-Sí… -respondio exhalando un suspiro- no quiero que se vaya, pero está inconforme y bueno, yo lo entiendo, aunque no se qué cambios podrían hacerse sin afectar a los vendedores sénior.	<br/>	-Es complicado, es cambiar un sistema que ha funcionado durante años.<br/>	-Así es y nadie quiere dejar su posición, al menos no nosotros los sénior.<br/>	Terminaron de almorzar y regresaron a sus ocupaciones.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	La mañana del sábado decidió ir a almorzar a Malfoy Manor, no porque deseara ver a sus padres, aun estaba resentido por la patada en el culo que recibió para echarlo de la mansión, era algo que había comenzado a rondar en su cabeza.<br/>	-Hijo me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí –dijo Narcisa mientras pinchaba un trozo de fruta- te extraño.<br/>	-Sí claro.<br/>	-¿Y cómo te está yendo? –Preguntó Lucius endulzando su té- espero que te estés comportando a la altura.<br/>	-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo, porque soy gay?<br/>	-Hijo tú no eres gay –respondio Lucius con actitud condescendiente al tiempo que tomaba el diario “El profeta”-  solo estas confundido.<br/>	Draco exhalo un suspiro y prefirió dejar el tema para no salir discutiendo, mejor decidió sacar el tema por el cual había ido.<br/>	-Oye papá ¿el sistema de vendedores es igual en todas las empresas?<br/>	-¿A qué te refieres?<br/>	-A conocimientos funcionales relacionados a los procesos de venta, técnicas, metodologías de venta consultiva o estándares requeridos para cumplir con sus labores diarias.<br/>	-Básicamente si, obviamente cada empresa tiene sus propios estatutos ¿Por qué?<br/>	-Me encontré con unos conocidos de la facultad que trabajan ahí y me han contado de varias inconformidades debido al sistema que maneja el departamento de ventas.<br/>	-¿Cómo cuales?<br/>	Draco procedió a contarle lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.<br/>	-Ya veo ¿y cuál es el punto de preguntar?<br/>	-Se me ha ocurrido algo pero no tengo los suficientes conocimientos para darle forma a esta idea.<br/>	-Entiendo… -respondio pensativo, para luego añadir: -Tengo un viejo amigo que trabajó ahí durante décadas, ya está jubilado y fue el mejor vendedor sénior ¿quieres que lo contacte para que puedas consultarlo?<br/>	-¿De verdad? –exclamó emocionado.<br/>	-Claro, le enviaré una lechuza cuando terminemos de almorzar.<br/>	-Seria genial, gracias papá.<br/>	Lucius sonrió pero ya no dijo nada, estaba complacido de ver a su hijo comprometiéndose con algo que no eran más que fiestas y… maquillaje.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Esa misma tarde se reunió con Zachary Burton, un viejo mago que apenas parecía respirar pero que a pesar de esa apariencia, sorprendió a Draco por su agudeza mental; pasó ahí toda la tarde e incluso ceno en la casa del viejo mago, quien estaba complacido de que un chico tan joven se interesara en sus conocimientos.<br/>	Después regresó a su casa y pasó gran parte del domingo dándole forma a su idea; ya el lunes, cuando terminó la clase de Harry, contrario a lo que hacía siempre, se levantó primero y prácticamente corrió a que el auror firmara su tarjeta ante la sorpresa de todos, luego se marchó dejando a Harry anonadado.<br/>	Estuvo así toda la semana, pues tenía prisa por llegar a casa y continuar con su proyecto personal, cualquier duda tenía el permiso de ir a casa del señor Burton a cualquier hora aunque fuese muy tarde pues el viejo mago estaba encantado de ser su mentor.<br/>	Esas consultas le eran muy valiosas pues fueron muchas las veces que el mago le hacía ver inconvenientes de ciertas reformas y él tenía que darles forma nuevamente; realmente estaba entusiasmado de su proyecto y esperaba terminarlo pronto para presentarlo al señor Wayne y resarcir en algo su dañada imagen ante él, aunque ese era solo uno de los varios motivos, lo cierto era que deseaba demostrarle a su padre que siendo gay ponía poner en alto el apellido Malfoy y también porque todo aquello le estaba pareciendo muy interesante.<br/>	Toda la semana trabajó hasta tarde, por lo que el viernes a la hora del curso, no pudo evitar cabecear mientras Harry hablaba, hablaba y hablaba; se sentía cansado, por lo que decidió tomar las cosas con calma ese día y no salir como caballo desbocado, esta vez esperó a que todos se fueran, aunque al parecer Alice había estado haciendo lo que él hacía antes… salir hasta el final, por lo que cuando la vio haciendo tiempo para quedarse sola con Harry, solo sonrió y se quedó ahí cruzado de brazos en su pupitre nomás para agüarle el rato; ella lo vio ahí muy quitado de la pena y reprimiendo su contrariedad se acercó a Harry.<br/>	-Hoy es viernes Harry… -dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- ¿esta vez sí aceptarás mi invitación a tomar un café? Dijiste que entre semana no tenías tiempo.<br/>	-Sí, mira Alice… la verdad es que tengo novia, agradezco tu invitación pero esta salida sería inapropiada, lo siento.<br/>	El ver el rostro de Alice fue suficiente para compensar el desagradable sentimiento que tuvo al oír la respuesta de Harry, así que solo se quedó viendo a la pobre chica sonreírle titubeante al auror  y salir de ahí lo mas dignamente que podía.<br/>	-Podrías haberle dicho eso desde un principio a la pobre mosca y ahorrarle este momento –dijo levantándose- aunque no, me gustó ver su cara de decepción, como si se hubiese perdido  lo mejor del mundo.<br/>	-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que no has salido corriendo esta vez? –pregunto tomando su tarjeta.<br/>	-Tengo trabajo Potter y estas ridículas reuniones me quitan tiempo valioso, así que debo aprovechar cada minuto del día.<br/>	-¿Por eso te la pasaste dormido el día de hoy?... no creas que no lo noté.<br/>	-Tal vez eso sea un indicativo de que debes hacer tus cursos mas amenos ¿no crees?<br/>	-No, porque estos cursos no son para que pases el rato, son para que reflexiones sobre tu conducta, además eras el único que dormitaba, los demás estaban muy atentos.<br/>	-Sí, como esa chica que estaba atenta a tus pantalones, así cualquiera está atento.<br/>	-¿Por qué, se me ven bien?<br/>	-¡No torpe, no me refería a eso!<br/>	-¿Y entonces?<br/>	-Me refería a… ¡ay olvídalo! –respondio tomando su tarjeta y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Gracias a Dios solo faltan dos sesiones.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Solo que la siguiente semana recibió un correo avisándole que las sesiones del curso se suspendían hasta nuevo aviso, pues una plaga de Gryndilow había infestado varios pisos del ministerio incluido el que usaban para los cursos.<br/>	-¿Puedes creerlo? –le dijo a Blaise esa tarde- ¿Cómo es que una plaga de Gryndilows infestaron el ministerio si son criaturas acuáticas?<br/>	-Una amiga me contó que son un experimento que se le escapó al departamento de Inefables.<br/>	-¿O sea que Grindilows mutantes andan libremente por ahí, cómo es posible?<br/>	-Pues ya ves.<br/>	-Bueno, como sea, esa plaga me cayó de perlas, puedo trabajar en el proyecto sin estar tan cansado.<br/>	-¿Y cómo vas?<br/>	-Ha sido difícil, francamente sin la asesoría del señor Burton no hubiese podido darle forma.<br/>	-¿Y te falta mucho?<br/>	-Algo, pero voy por buen camino.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>	Un mes entero duró la limpieza del ministerio y Draco aprovechó cada hora que tuvo libre, su proyecto quedó terminado y listo para presentarlo.<br/>	-Draco –dijo el señor Wayne ese lunes- la siguiente semana tenemos una junta muy importante, incluso vendrá el señor Hanson, debes preparar todo meticulosamente, no quiero fallas como la vez anterior.<br/>	-Y no las habrá señor… por cierto –dijo ocultando su nerviosismo- tengo un proyecto que me gustaría presentarle y me gustaría que el señor Hanson también lo viera ¿podría darme un espacio en la junta para exponerlo?<br/>	El señor Wayne alzo las cejas sorprendido.<br/>	-¿Un proyecto, de que trata?<br/>	-No me lo tome a mal, no quiero revelar detalles hasta ese momento, espero que no se ofenda.<br/>	-Pues no me ofendo, debo confesar que me has sorprendido e intrigado.<br/>	-¿Y entonces señor?<br/>	-De acuerdo, pero será al final de la reunión, considera que habrá otros ejecutivos.<br/>	-Sí señor, muchas gracias.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	Esa tarde se reinició el curso y aunque Draco estaba fastidiado de esas charlas sin sentido, también se daba cuenta de que dejaría de ver a Harry cada tarde, dejaría de ver al auror vestido con su gastada chaqueta de piel y jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a su trasero, a ese Harry de cabello negro brillante y alborotado y hermosos ojos verdes que cada que lo miraban le hacían sonrojar estúpidamente como si fuera un jovencito… si, a pesar de ser un auror regañón, le pesaría ya no verlo de nuevo e interactuar con él aunque fuese a discusiones, así que esa clase decidió quedarse de nuevo hasta el final.<br/>	Alice ya no se molestaba en intentar lo mismo, se veía claramente desencantada y con actitud indiferente, algo más que normal en alguien que recibió una patada en el trasero.<br/>	-¿Y no hay alguna manera rápida de salir de una cuestión peligrosa?... es decir, alguna técnica mágica –Preguntó Karen.<br/>	-Mágica propiamente no –respondio Harry- no hay magia en esto, es solo manejar el temperamento, pero sí puedes hacer algo rápido, como contar hasta diez.<br/>	-¿Y luego los hechizamos? –pregunto Draco.<br/>	-¡No!... es para calmarte.<br/>	-Ah… Mmm pues que aburrido.<br/>	-Y eso es todo por hoy, no falten mañana que es el último día por favor.<br/>	Todos salieron y Draco se quedó al último.<br/>	-No has salido corriendo.<br/>	-No, ya terminé mi proyecto –dijo sacando su tarjeta.<br/>	-Te ves satisfecho, debe ser algo bueno.<br/>	-Muy bueno según yo, eso resarcirá mi imagen ante mi jefe y no quedaré ante él como el neurótico que destroza escritorios con un bate.<br/>	Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y le entregaba su tarjeta.<br/>	-¿En serio Malfoy? ¿No se te ocurrió hacer otra cosa que golpear una computadora con un bate?<br/>	-Es que no estuviste en mis zapatos Potter, si fuera así ten por seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo, mi día había sido horrible por culpa de mis compañeros.<br/>	-Eso me suena familiar.<br/>	-Esta vez es en serio, no han dejado de meterme el pie por envidiosos.<br/>	-Eso también me suena familiar.<br/>	-¡Es en serio Potter! -Solo hasta que Harry rio con más fuerza se dio cuenta de que solo estaba molestándolo- eres un tonto.<br/>	-No soy yo quien está recibiendo el curso.<br/>	-Esos tres son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de sacar mi culo de la empresa y quedarse con mi puesto, pero no les voy  a dar el gusto, ya verás que no –concluyó saliendo muy ufano de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	El último día del curso en verdad se empeñó en poner atención, pero no por pescar algún consejo del inútil de Potter, sino para verlo moverse y hablar con esos gestos que cada vez le gustaban más.<br/>	-Carajo no recuerdo que me gustara tanto en Hogwarts –pensó viéndolo pasar sus dedos por entre su negra cabellera en un gesto por demás inconsciente- Lástima que tenga novia, seguro es la comadrejita… maldita vieja, suertuda ella –Luego se puso  a garabatear en su cuaderno mientras recargaba su mandíbula en su mano suspirando melancólico- Lo que haría yo con ese cuerpecito caraqueño, me lo comería a besos…<br/>	-Malfoy…<br/>	-Lo desnudaría todito…<br/>	-Malfoy…<br/>	-Le daría la mejor chupada de su vida y le exprimiría hasta la última gota de…<br/>	-¡Malfoy!<br/>	-¡Leche! –exclamó dando un respingo.<br/>	-¿Qué?<br/>	-¿Qué?<br/>	-¿Leche, de que hablas? –Preguntó Harry con ceño fruncido- no estás poniendo atención.<br/>	-Yo… yo… este… -balbuceó sintiendo enrojecer hasta las bolas- hablo de que… de que tengo sed y saliendo de aquí tomare un gran vaso de leche fría.<br/>	-Deben saber que no solo estoy impartiendo este curso, yo también tengo la autoridad de evaluarlos y decidir si esto es suficiente o deben continuar con más sesiones.<br/>	-Oh vamos Potter…<br/>	-Basta, esto no es un juego, te quedarás al final del curso a completar un cuestionario.<br/>	-¿Qué, porqué, lo harán todos?<br/>	-¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo todos? –Preguntó Alice molesta- eres tú quien no pone atención, no nos mezcles en tus embrollos.<br/>	-¡Pero…!<br/>	-Suficiente –cortó Harry- los demás contestarán otro cuestionario, tú también lo harás, pero el final de la sesión contestarás otro más ¿entendido?<br/>	Odiando sentirse como niño regañado, no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado so pena de ser sancionado de nuevo.<br/>	Todos contestaron sus cuestionarios y por fin llegó el fin de la sesión.<br/>	-Bueno chicos –dijo Harry recogiendo las hojas –De verdad deseo que estas charlas les hayan servido de algo, esta es una antesala al desastre, en serio piensen bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa, porque les advierto que la próxima ya no los veré aquí sino en el cuartel de aurores y ninguno queremos eso.<br/>	Todos asintieron en silencio… bueno, casi todos.<br/>	-Nos vemos, gracias por el curso y los consejos –comenzaron a decir mientras salían al tiempo que recibían la tan anhelada última firma.<br/>	-Deben presentar sus tarjetas en el segundo piso, en el departamento de asuntos menores del cuartel de aurores.<br/>	-¿Y por qué no las recibes tú de una vez? –preguntó Draco sin levantarse de su silla.<br/>	-Porque esa ya no es mi función, así que no lo olviden, tienen siete días hábiles.<br/>	Cuándo todos salieron, Harry sacó una hoja de su carpeta y se la entregó a Draco.<br/>	-¿Es en serio Potter?... ¿de verdad voy a contestar otro estúpido cuestionario?<br/>	-Sí no quieres no, solo avisaré que necesitas más horas del curso y listo.<br/>	-Pero si puse atención, solo me agarraste un poco descuidado –refunfuñó tomando el cuestionario y dándole una ojeada. <br/>	-Bueno, demuéstralo contestando esas preguntas.<br/>	-Potter en serio, ya es tarde y muero de hambre ¿tú no?<br/>	-Sí, por eso agradecería que te apuraras en contestarlo.<br/>	-Escucha ¿no es más importante haber asimilado la intención de este curso que aprender conceptos básicos?<br/>	-Definitivamente si, pero contigo no estoy seguro.<br/>	-Pues es definitivo que no planeo volver aquí, aprendí mi lección si eso es lo que querían ¿Por qué debo contestar este cuestionario de… treinta preguntas, en serio? –añadió sorprendido al ver el contenido de la hoja.<br/>	Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro, en ese punto Malfoy tenía razón, lo importante era que entendieran la gravedad de sus actos y contrariamente a lo que su sentido común le dictaba con Draco Malfoy, le creyó.<br/>	-De acuerdo –dijo entonces- no lo contestes.<br/>	-¿En serio, hay algún truco en esto?<br/>	-No –respondio tomando la hoja de su mano- confiaré en que lo que dices es verdad.<br/>	Draco lo vio regresar al escritorio y guardar la hoja, por lo que aun sin creérsela se puso de pie al tiempo que guardaba su cuaderno.<br/>	-Y entonces… ¿ya puedo irme?<br/>	-Después de que firme tu tarjeta, si.<br/>	-Ok.<br/>	Draco le entregó su tarjeta y cuando Harry se la regresó y estuvo a punto de tomarla, éste dijo:<br/>	-Recuerda Malfoy, te repito lo que dije el primer día, ten muy, pero muy presente que la ira desenfrenada, nunca de los nuncas resuelve nada y el resultado es a menudo, mucho peor ¿de acuerdo?<br/>	-Sí señor auror –respondio rodando los ojos y tomando al fin la tarjeta.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente llevó su proyecto al trabajo para sacar copias y armar sus juegos sacando uno más para Bryan, con quien quedó de almorzar en la misma empresa usando una sala de juntas vacía para exponerle su trabajo en tanto su amigo almorzaba.<br/>	-Listo, adelante –dijo Bryan ya con su almuerzo listo en tanto Draco estaba al frente de la sala listo para exponer, aunque de hecho ya lo había expuesto con el señor Burton para eliminar errores y practicar, por lo que hacerlo una vez más con Bryan le serviría para sentir más confianza llegada la hora.<br/>	Cuando terminó, Bryan estaba encantado.<br/>	-¡Draco esto es genial!<br/>	-Gracias –respondio sonriendo.<br/>	-¡De plano has creado una nueva estructura de ventas, una estrategia y un plan de compensación brillantes!<br/>	-Sí, esto seguirá beneficiando a nuestros vendedores sénior pero también hará más fácil para   los vendedores junior encontrar el éxito y la estabilidad,  metas que persiguen tanto vendedores junior, semi sénior y sénior por igual.<br/>	-Esto es genial –repitió recargándose en el respaldo dejando su sándwich en el plato- ¿e ideaste esto tu solo?<br/>	-Tuve la idea principal y conseguí asesoramiento para darle forma ¿Qué crees que piensen los jefes?<br/>	-Estarán encantados por supuesto, hemos estado teniendo problemas en el reclutamiento y contratación de nuevos talentos para la división de ventas, esto caerá de perlas, créeme ¿y cuando lo presentarás?<br/>	-El próximo lunes, hay una junta importante, incluso el señor Hanson vendrá.<br/>	-Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes amigo, aunque creo que no la necesitarás, tu proyecto está más que genial.<br/>	-Gracias Bryan, me das confianza, no es lo mismo exponerlo contigo o mi asesor que con los jefes.<br/>	-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>	-Gracias, por favor se discreto con lo que te acabo de contar.<br/>
-Te lo prometo, no diré nada hasta después de la presentación pero ¿puedo enseñárselo al menos a Mary Anne? Esta la pondrá contenta, hemos tenido algunos problemillas con este asunto.<br/>
-Claro, pero que también sea discreta.<br/>
-No te preocupes.<br/>
Ya no alcanzó a almorzar, pero no le importó, ya comería algún bocadillo en su escritorio, realmente estaba feliz de que las cosas por fin estuvieran saliendo bien, llegó a su piso y de inmediato sintió la pesada mirada de Celestine, quien desde su lugar lo miraba con algo que le pareció verdadero odio.<br/>
-Esta loca –pensó guardando bajo llave el resto de sus juegos de carpetas.<br/>
El resto de la semana pasó sin complicaciones, arreglo el servicio de restaurant asegurándose de que nadie más pudiese cancelarlo y así llegó el viernes.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	Ese viernes en la noche, Draco estaba feliz y así se lo hizo notar Blaise.<br/>
-Si Blaise, las cosas por fin me están saliendo bien y el día de mañana será perfecto para deshacerme de todo el estrés de estas semanas, es una pena que estés en Italia ¿seguro no puedes acompañarme a la marcha del orgullo gay?<br/>
-No puedo Draco, tengo un almuerzo con un grupo de aburridos ejecutivos, dice mi madre que debo codearme con esta gente, además el año pasado tus amigas quisieron meterme mano cuando ya estaban ebrias aún cuando desde un principio les dije que este morenazo de fuego no bateaba para su bando.<br/>
-No te quejes, saliste con tu virtud intacta.<br/>
-Por poco, pero es obvio que no extrañaras mi presencia, llevas preparándote semanas para ello ¿Qué llevarás esta vez?<br/>
-Algo muy lindo ¡ay ya quiero que sea mañana!<br/>
Blaise sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	-¿Te tocó vigilar la marcha Harry? –preguntó Tim, un auror de aproximadamente treinta años.<br/>
-Sí Tim, a Ron también.<br/>
-El año pasado estuvo salvaje, desde los cinco años que esto lleva haciéndose, cada vez toma mayor relevancia y crece más.<br/>
-A mi me agrada, es como un festival.<br/>
-Sí, un festival de putos y maricones.<br/>
-Dicen que lo que rechazas, es lo que eres en realidad –respondio molesto tomando su chaqueta- vámonos Ron, los demás ya están a punto de salir.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, el escuadrón de aurores se repartió por entre la gente para vigilar que las cosas no se salieran de control, para entonces ya había muchísima gente reunida con playeras multicolores y banderas arcoíris, carteles contra la discriminación y personas disfrazadas.<br/>
Por la avenida principal otros marchaban con mantas con consignas de igualdad y carros alegóricos con gente bailando encima de ellos.<br/>
Música, globos de colores, banderas y canciones se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Harry caminaba entre la gente atento a cualquier señal de problemas, pasaron las horas y todo marchaba bien, con alguno que otro altercado que no pasó a mayores y con varios hombres bailándole descaradamente mientras le lanzaban besos; eso no le molestaba mientras no se metieran con su persona, además estaba ahí para trabajar, no para divertirse.<br/>
Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y  mucha gente comenzaba a irse, muchos para ganar un lugar para el concierto al aire libre de varios cantantes que iban a presentarse, para ese entonces el turno de Harry estaba a punto de terminar y llegarían otros a reemplazarlos.<br/>
Y aunque muchos ya se habían retirado ya fuese a sus casas o al concierto, aun quedaba mucha gente en el lugar bailando y haciendo algarabía, miró su reloj viendo que solo faltaban quince minutos para las seis, entonces chocó con alguien de frente haciendo caer a la otra persona.<br/>
-¡Oh lo siento señorita!<br/>
-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?<br/>
Esa voz le hizo mirar con atención a la chica de largo cabello rosa que había caído de culo en el pavimento.<br/>
-¿Malfoy? –exclamó inseguro.<br/>
La “chica” alzó la vista y vio ante si a Harry Potter, quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.<br/>
-¡Potter! ¿Tú aquí? –respondió Draco sacudiendo su largo vestido color azul celeste tornasol y acomodándose la coronita de cristal sobre su cabeza.<br/>
Harry parpadeo varias veces viendo ante si a una princesa de vestido con crinolina y joyas iridiscentes de largo y alegre cabello rosado, vio aquel bonito rostro maquillado confirmando que si, definitivamente tenía a Draco Malfoy ante sí.<br/>
-¿Viniste a la marcha del orgullo, Potter?<br/>
-Estoy de servicio, vigilo el orden.<br/>
-Ya decía yo… el súper macho y heterosexual Harry Potter no podía venir aquí por simple gusto.<br/>
-¿Estás ebrio? –pregunto al verlo arrastrar un poco las palabras.<br/>
-Tantito –respondio con una risita- casi nunca bebo, pero hoy es día de celebración.<br/>
Harry aun no salía de su asombro, nunca imagino ver a Draco Malfoy vestido de princesa, con una diminuta cintura y hermoso rostro maquillado, sino fuera por la voz nunca hubiera sabido que era hombre, incluso el caminar era muy femenino.<br/>
-¿Traes tacones? –Preguntó al verlo un poco más alto; Por toda respuesta Draco alzó su vestido dejando ver una zapatilla plateada de plataforma y estilizado tacón de aguja- ¿Cuánto mide eso?<br/>
-Son zapatillas de quince centímetros y son divinas.<br/>
Draco estaba muy contento, estaba con sus amigos y había estado bebiendo, por lo que su inhibición estaba un poco fuera de control.<br/>
-Vamos a ir a un bar cerca de aquí, se llama “Roshell” ¿te gustaría venir?<br/>
-No puedo, estoy en servicio.<br/>
-Claro –respondio sintiéndose dolido por la obvia respuesta- el auror macho alfa lomo plateado no podría venir a tomar unas copas con unos maricones ¿cierto?<br/>
-No es por eso Malfoy –respondio serio- es solo que mi turno…<br/>
-No te preocupes, nos vemos –interrumpió dándose la vuelta y uniéndose al alegre grupo que lo esperaba, al cual se unió bailando.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Draco estaba muy borracho, más que de costumbre.<br/>
-Querida, creo que es hora de que le pares al trago ¿no? –dijo Dolly, un chico vestido de hada.<br/>
-¿Por qué? hay que divertirsshnos… -respondio sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la lengua, lo que le hizo reír como loco.<br/>
-Creo que hay que llevarlo a casa –dijo Dolly a su grupo de amigos.<br/>
-No se preocupen, yo puedo hacerlo –dijo un chico de cabello negro y gafas que se acercó en ese momento.<br/>
-¿Y tú eres…? –preguntó Dolly barriéndolo con la mirada.<br/>
-Soy auror.<br/>
-Y yo Miss Universo querido.<br/>
-Hablo en serio.<br/>
-Yo también ¿Acaso crees que dejare ir a mi amiga con un ilustre desconocido?<br/>
-Pero…<br/>
-Largo de aquí perra o conocerás con quien te estás metiendo.<br/>
-De verdad, soy auror –se apresuró a decir al tiempo que sacaba su identificación de su chaqueta y mostrárselas.<br/>
-Ajá, eres auror y también eres Harry Potter ¿no? mira qué casualidad, yo soy la princesa Diana resucitada.<br/>
-Potter… ¿cases aquí?... digo ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Draco al verlo con atención.<br/>
-¿Lo conoces Satín?<br/>
-¿Satín? –repitió Harry con una sonrisa.<br/>
-Es mi nombre de batalla… -respondio Draco antes de volver a reír a carcajadas mientras daba un paso para volver a tomar su vaso, solo que estaba tan  ebrio que trastabilló haciéndolo irse de bruces o más bien casi irse pues si Harry no lo pesca al vuelo hubiese ido con toda su humanidad al suelo.<br/>
La fuerte mano de Harry en su cintura le hizo recuperar el equilibrio.<br/>
-Creo que es suficiente por hoy Malfoy, ya no mas alcohol.<br/>
-Tú no eres…  mi padre para reñirme que hacer… no, no espera… así no es…<br/>
-Satín ¿conoces a este tipo? –preguntó Dolly.<br/>
-Sí… es Potty el puto… -respondio estallando en carcajadas otra vez por su juego de palabras.<br/>
-Por lo visto si lo conoce –dijo la otra “chica”- dejemos que se lo lleve, pero antes… -añadió sacando su teléfono y tomándole una foto a Harry- tengo tu rostro por si algo llega a sucederle a mi amiga ¿entendido?... no me importa que seas Harry Potter o el ministro de magia.<br/>
-Esta bien, nos vemos.<br/>
Y prácticamente cargando a Draco, lo sacó de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Ya afuera el fresco de la noche golpeó el rostro de Draco haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío.<br/>
-¿Tienes frio?<br/>
-Yo… creo que si –respondio abrazándose.<br/>
Entonces Harry se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.<br/>
-Dime tu dirección -Pero Draco estaba muy ocupado aspirando el aroma que desprendía esa chaqueta- Malfoy, tu dirección.<br/>
-Mejor vamos a seguir la fiesta… -dijo comenzando a caminar.<br/>
-No lo creo, es hora de dormir.<br/>
-¡Pero no quiero dormir, quiero bailar! –respondió girándose y colgándosele del cuello- ¡bailemos Potty!<br/>
-De acuerdo –respondio sonriendo tomándolo de la cintura- pero bailemos en tu casa ¿vale?<br/>
-¿En mi casa?<br/>
-Sí, así me invitas un trago ¿te parece?<br/>
-Mmm bueno…<br/>
-Dame la dirección.<br/>
En cuanto Draco le dio la dirección, Harry lo tomó firme de la cintura y ambos desaparecieron en un torbellino multicolor.<br/>
-¡Pero qué diablos…! –jadeó Draco sintiendo su estomago dar piruetas al aparecer en la sala de su departamento.<br/>
-Tranquilo, respira… -dijo Harry llevándolo a un sofá.<br/>
-Me hubieras… avisado…<br/>
-Todo está bien, creo que debes dormir.<br/>
-No, la noche es joven… -respondio sonriendo como bobo de nuevo y levantándose después de que su estómago se hubiese calmado –mejor bailemos…<br/>
-¡Amo! ¿Necesita ayuda? –pregunto Iggy apareciéndose a media sala al oír el ruido.<br/>
-No, vete a dormir.<br/>
-¿Seguro no me necesita amo?<br/>
-Vete a dormir, con un carajo.<br/>
Dicho esto abrazó de nuevo a Harry por el cuello y comenzó a dar pasos de baile, Harry sonreía siguiéndole el juego, observando el hermoso maquillaje y sus labios sonrosados.<br/>
-Eres un ebrio problemático ¿sabes?<br/>
-Y tú un auror muy apu... apuesto… te ves taaaan lindo con ese cabello alborotado… -dijo riendo mientras se balanceaba sin música  sintiendo como Harry lo sujetaba de la cintura- y con esos jeans… tienes un culo muy apetitoso… siempre me gustaste desde Hogwarts…<br/>
-¿En serio? –respondio riendo mientras evitaba que el rubio diera con su humanidad en el suelo.<br/>
-Sí… te ofrecí mi amistad… pero la rechazaste… -añadió haciendo un puchero- todo por ese Weasley…<br/>
-Bueno, en mi defensa debo decir que fuiste un idiota.<br/>
-Pero me rechazaste… -repitió con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.<br/>
-No Draco, no llores –dijo deteniendo el baile y tocándole una mejilla con su pulgar para interceptar la lagrima que había escapado.<br/>
-Pero me rechazaste –repitió bajando los brazos sin dejar de sollozar.<br/>
-Me disculpo ¿quieres ser mi amigo ahora? –dijo tomándolo de los hombros y buscándole la mirada.<br/>
-No, quiero ser tu amante –respondió abrazándolo de nuevo- me gustas mucho, ya somos grandes ¿Qué puede malir sal?... no, no, espera… así tampoco es…<br/>
-Draco, ya debes dormir –exclamó sonriendo mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura- estás muy ebrio.<br/>
-¿Estoy muy feo, no te gusto ni un poquito?<br/>
Harry miró como aquellos labios se le ofrecían con anhelo, por lo que acercándose lo besó con suavidad sintiendo la tersura de aquella boca, pero Draco la abrió y se le pescó con ansias, metió su lengua y comenzó a explorar su boca.<br/>
Harry respondió para al cabo de unos instantes apretar a Draco de la cintura y apartarlo con gentileza.<br/>
-Hazme el amor Harry… quiero que me hagas el amor…<br/>
-Claro, pero primero sentémonos un momento ¿Si? -Draco aceptó como buen  niño y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Harry, mientras éste le sonreía y le tomaba la mano- Primero descansa un poco, recuéstate un ratito.<br/>
-¿Y después me llevas a la cama?<br/>
-Sí.<br/>
-¿Me harás el amor?<br/>
-Sí.<br/>
-¿Te quedarás toda la noche?<br/>
-Sí -Draco sonrió satisfecho y entonces se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, Harry permaneció en silencio hasta que la respiración acompasada del rubio le indicó que ya dormía- ¡Uff al fin!<br/>
Entonces se levantó y observó el departamento pensando en cuál sería la habitación de Draco, entonces miró dos puertas cerradas, eso no era raro, lo que le llamó la atención fue que en una estaba un letrero que decía “Habitación del amor” adornado con un arcoíris de purpurina.<br/>
Pensando que esa era la habitación de Draco, fue hacia ahí y la abrió… se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al ver que lo que había ahí no era precisamente la habitación de Malfoy.<br/>
-Por… Merlín…<br/>
Hecho una ojeada más y la volvió a cerrar, entonces abrió la otra comprobando que esa si era la habitación correcta, levantó las mantas de la cama, dejó la puerta abierta y regresó a la sala.<br/>
-Sí te dejo aquí amanecerás con dolor de cuello.<br/>
Entonces se le ocurrió levantar el borde del vestido para mirarle los pies para satisfacer una duda; en lugar de las hermosas zapatillas plateadas, habían unos zapatos deportivos, eso sí, también decorados con purpurina rosa, volvió a reír mientras bajaba el vestido y pasaba sus brazos por su espalda y sus piernas.<br/>
Haciendo un esfuerzo lo levantó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación en donde lo puso en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la coronita de cristal para enseguida cobijarlo.<br/>
-Bueno Malfoy, descansa que mañana tendrás resaca.<br/>
Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue del departamento.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando al día siguiente abrió los ojos, volvió  a cerrarlos con fuerza al sentir que todo le daba vueltas, entonces los abrió de nuevo levantándose lo más rápido que pudo pues su estomago se revolvió en ese instante; llegó al baño dando arcadas y vomitó un rato hasta quedar agotado y débil como perro apaleado, tiritando regresó a su habitación, se quitó como pudo el vestido, la peluca y se volvió a acostar, no sin antes tomar un trago de poción anti resaca y volvió a dormirse.<br/>
Cuando volvió a despertar ya era medio día y a decir verdad, ya se sentía mucho mejor, se levantó, se desnudó y se dirigió al baño, nada que una ducha caliente no arreglara; salió sintiéndose renovado, así que se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina; estaba preparándose un sándwich caliente cuando su red flú le aviso de una llamada, tomó rápido su taza de café y su plato y caminó a la sala.<br/>
-¡Dolly buen día!<br/>
-Hola querida ¿Cómo amaneciste?<br/>
-Ya te imaginarás –respondio sentado en flor de loto en su sofá, con su plato sobre sus piernas y su café en el mueble que estaba a un lado.<br/>
-¿Bien cogida?<br/>
-¿Cómo?<br/>
-Si zorra, seguro cogiste como gata en celo con el auror tan guapo que te llevó a tu casa.<br/>
-¿El auror tan…? Mierda… -exclamó abriendo la boca- ¡Dolly te llamo después! –dijo cortando la llamada con su varita y luego levantándose angustiado caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza.<br/>
-¡Ay por Morgana!...<br/>
En tropel le fueron llegando los recuerdos, el cómo se abrazó a Harry, el cómo le dijo que le gustaba y que le hiciera el amor…<br/>
-¡Ay mi Dios!... –gimió cerrando los ojos y deseando que la tierra se lo tragara- que bestia… que bestia, que bestia, que bestia… ¡no! ¿¡Por qué a mí?! –Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá sintiendo la cara roja de vergüenza- ¡no, no, no!<br/>
Pero entonces también le llego el recuerdo del beso, de cómo Harry se había acercado  y le  había tocado los labios con los suyos… recordó con claridad su lengua explorando su boca y entonces ya no dijo nada, se quedó como ido mirando un jarrón de flores.<br/>
-¿Sí me besó o fui yo quien lo hizo?... tal vez imagine su lengua dentro de mi boca…<br/>
Se tocó los labios confundido pues aunque recordaba que Harry había respondido el beso, también pensó que solo se lo había imaginado y no lo había aventado asqueado por recibir el beso de un gay siendo Harry muy cortés.<br/>
-Ay no… -dijo de nuevo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos sintiéndose muy avergonzado- ¡Quiero moriiiiiiiir!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Ya ni disfrutó el resto del día, solo se la pasó lamentándose de sí mismo.<br/>	-Y no tengo su número ni dirección para disculparme… -pensó ya en la noche, estando acostado- aunque ¿Qué le diría?... ¿perdón Potter por ofrecerte mis nalgas?... ¡oh mierda! –Gimió enterrando la cara en la almohada.<br/>	Tardó mucho en dormirse, pero al fin lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando se levanto el lunes para iniciar su día, la vergüenza del sábado tuvo que ser dejada a un lado para concentrarse en lo que le deparaba la jornada que tenía por delante, así que llegó a la oficina vestido con su mejor traje y corbata, confirmó el almuerzo y los documentos que los ejecutivos iban a usar.<br/>	-¿Todo listo Draco? –preguntó el señor Wayne llegando quince minutos antes de las 9:00 am.<br/>	-Sí señor, todo listo.<br/>	-Bien, no tardan en llegar, recibiré al señor Hanson en mi oficina, a los demás condúcelos a la sala de juntas.	<br/>	-Lo haré, no se preocupe.<br/>	Media hora después, un hombre como de setenta años, de larga barba estilo Dumbledore y vestido con una elegante túnica llegó; aunque nunca lo había visto en persona, Draco se había asegurado de conocerlo por fotografías para no cometer ningún error.<br/>	-Buenos días señor Hanson –saludó Agnes levantándose rápidamente en cuanto lo vio entrar.<br/>	-Buenos días Agnes ¿Cómo has estado?<br/>	-Muy bien señor ¿y usted?<br/>	-Dentro de todos mis achaques de viejo, también.<br/>	-¿Gusta un café? –Dijo entonces Celestine acercándose también- sé exactamente como le gusta, puedo llevárselo en cinco minutos a la oficina.<br/>	-También un aperitivo –intervino Angus haciéndose presente también- conozco su restaurante favorito señor.<br/>	Draco ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hablar, estaba molesto, la actitud rastrera de aquellos tres era desagradable; sin embargo, si había algo que le había aprendido a Lucius era a esperar el momento correcto con la actitud correcta, por lo que se quedó en su escritorio sin decir nada esperando a que el trío asqueroso de zalameros terminaran su rutina de recibimiento.<br/>	El señor Hanson rechazó todo amablemente y luego siguió su camino a la oficina del señor Wayne, deteniéndose frente al escritorio de Draco, quien sonriendo se levantó dándole la mano.<br/>	-Buenos días señor Hanson.<br/>	-Buenos días muchacho –respondio el viejo mago respondiendo el saludo- así que tu eres el hizo de Lucius ¿cierto?<br/>	-Así es señor, quiero agradecerle la oportunidad de laborar en su empresa, mi padre también está muy agradecido, me ha contado muchas cosas de usted.<br/>	-Espero que todas buenas –respondió riendo.<br/>	-Pues no todas pero si muy interesantes –dijo sonriendo.<br/>	El anciano rio con ganas y después le palmeó el hombro diciendo:<br/>	-¿Me regalas un té por favor?<br/>	-Claro señor ¿té verde con flores de jazmín le parece bien?<br/>	-Me parece perfecto.<br/>	Draco no era tonto, había averiguado detalles del señor Hanson con su padre, éste le había dicho que el hombre era un fanático del té, especialmente del que Draco le había ofrecido, así que había comprado un paquete de la marca Whittard, el favorito del viejo.<br/>	Cuando el anciano entró a la oficina del señor Wayne, Draco puso manos a la obra sintiendo sobre sí las miradas asesinas de aquellos tres.<br/>	-Arrastrado… -masculló Celestine desde su lugar, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Draco la oyera.<br/>	-El burro hablando de orejas –respondió éste como si nada.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Pronto los demás ejecutivos comenzaron a llegar siendo en total seis personas, todos presidentes de las empresas del señor Hanson dedicadas al mismo negocio, así que todos pasaron a la sala de juntas.<br/>	Draco estaba sentado a la derecha del señor Wayne, asistiéndole en los asuntos de la junta, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, así que faltando quince minutos para las 12:00 de la tarde, se levantó y salió de la sala para confirmar a los meseros y regresar a hacer su exposición; llegó a su escritorio, confirmó el servicio por teléfono una vez mas y miró su reloj sonriendo satisfecho de que todo estuviese saliendo de acuerdo a su meticulosa organización.<br/>	-No estés tan feliz, pequeño bastardo –dijo alguien a su espalda.<br/>	Se giró para recibir de lleno en el pecho un Desmaius que alguien convocó y ya no supo más de sí.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Todo el día domingo se la había pasado sin salir de casa, aunque en realidad no es que saliera mucho, simplemente que los hechos del día anterior no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza… había besado a Draco Malfoy y no es que eso le causara un conflicto, se había reconocido bisexual hacia años y ya había tenido un par de noviazgos con chicos, lo que le conflictuaba era justamente con quien se había besado.<br/>	Y el lunes, sentado en su escritorio en donde tendría que estar llenando informes, estaba ahí… pensando todavía en ese asunto, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo loco que el rubio se había comportado, lo que le había confesado bajo los efectos del alcohol y lo avergonzado que debía estar al día siguiente; no tenía mucho que había terminado su relación con una chica, por lo que no deseaba comprometerse con nadie ahora, sin embargo debía reconocer que Draco Malfoy no era cualquier persona, había habido un vinculo raro entre ellos de toda la vida y haberlo reencontrado en el curso fue un motivo que lo llevó a aceptar impartirlo cuando vio su nombre en la lista dado que él había dado el curso anterior y ya no era su turno, pero Ron prácticamente le había suplicado suplirlo pues él había planeado unas vacaciones con Hermione en la playa… así que ahí estaba, dándose cuenta de que ese beso no le había desagradado para nada pero también le había confundido pues no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál debía ser el siguiente paso… ¿olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida?... o volver a verlo y ver que podía suceder.<br/>	Suspiró por centésima vez ganándose una mirada de su compañero de al lado.<br/>	-Ya Harry ve a verla.<br/>	-¿Mmm?<br/>	-Te vas a acabar el oxigeno, eso solo puede ser un lío de faldas.<br/>	-No es nada de eso –respondio riendo- aunque bueno… faldas si traía.<br/>	-Ajá.<br/>	-Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos –dijo dándole un carpetazo en la cabeza.<br/>	-Sigue tu propio consejo –respondio el otro auror riendo viéndolo alejarse.<br/>	Harry entregó su informe y luego se quedó pensativo una vez más… tal vez no fuese mala idea el ir a verlo, tal vez viéndolo en persona sus ideas se aclaraban, solo que había un detalle, no tenía su dirección, entonces salió de su oficina y se dirigió al área de asuntos menores del cuartel de aurores, en esos documentos tendrían la dirección del trabajo de Malfoy puesto que fue de ahí de donde fue enviado al curso.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>	Despertó en el salón de copiado, se levantó confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo, tardo solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación; sobresaltado miró su reloj viendo que ya eran casi la una de la tarde, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.<br/>	Cuando llegó a su piso miró a Celestine  hablando con el señor Wayne frente a su escritorio alcanzando a oírlo cuando decía:<br/>	-Celestine, estoy verdaderamente impresionado… el haberte hecho cargo de la situación, el proyecto que presentaste… ¿cómo es que no vi tu talento antes?<br/>	-¡Señor Wayne! –dijo Draco llegando con paso apresurado.<br/>	-Draco ven a mi oficina –respondio con dureza.<br/>	-¡No, aquí hay un error!<br/>	-Ya lo creo y estoy a punto de solucionarlo.<br/>	-Señor Wayne… -dijo siguiéndolo- algo pasó, no entiendo cómo…<br/>	-Adentro Draco –lo corto con dureza.<br/>	Draco guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro de la oficina.<br/>	-Señor Wayne –dijo sin siquiera sentarse.<br/>	-¿Cómo es posible que hayas abandonado tu trabajo de esa manera? –Dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio.<br/>	-¿Abandonarlo?... ¡Yo no abandoné nada!<br/>	-¡Celestine me dijo que recibiste una llamada y te fuiste sin siquiera decir nada! ¡Dejaste todo botado, el almuerzo, los meseros, a los ejecutivos!.... menos mal que Celestine se hizo cargo de todo.<br/>	-Usted no entiende… recibí un Desmaius y desperté en el cuarto de copiado ¡fue un plan de esos tres!<br/>	-¿Qué estás diciendo?<br/>	-Un momento… -dijo recordando algo y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina; llego a su escritorio y abrió el cajón donde estaban las carpetas de su proyecto encontrándolo vacío- no… no puede ser… -susurró rebuscando en otros sabiendo perfectamente que los había guardado en ese cajón y no en otro lugar; miró a Celestine y a los otros dos que lo miraban en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus caras.<br/>	-¡Ustedes!... –dijo enderezándose- principalmente tú… -añadió señalando a Celestine y dando unos pasos hacia ella- ¡Tú tramaste esto y me robaste mi proyecto!<br/>	-¿Y?... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? –respondio ella en voz baja mientras tomaba un café.<br/>	-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Exclamó anonadado de tal cinismo- ¡Eres una…!<br/>	-¡Draco! –interrumpió su jefe saliendo de la oficina al oír los gritos.<br/>	-¡Señor Wayne ella robó mi proyecto, ese proyecto de ventas yo lo hice!     <br/>	-Siento… siento que te sientas ofendido –dijo ella entonces con voz llorosa y secándose unas inexistentes lagrimas con un pañuelo- Solo quise ayudarte… cuando te vi irte sin decir nada pensé que tenias una urgencia muy importante… por eso Angus y Agnes me ayudaron con lo del almuerzo…<br/>	-¡Tú me hechizaste maldita mentirosa!<br/>	-¡Draco basta! –exclamó el señor Wayne enojado.<br/>	-¿Y mi proyecto?... ¿Qué me dices de eso?<br/>	-Trabajé en eso muy duro… vi tus esfuerzos por salir adelante en este trabajo y me inspiraste… lamento que te sientas mal…<br/>	-¡Pero yo lo hice!... ¿acaso hizo una presentación del proyecto? –dijo volviéndose al señor Wayne, quien solo lo miraba serio.<br/>	-Lo hizo Draco y lo hizo muy bien.<br/>	-¡Pero…!  -exclamó mirándolo sin saber que decir.<br/>	-Incluso el señor Hanson quedó sumamente complacido.<br/>	-No quise causar problemas señor Wayne –dijo Celestine poniéndose de pie y caminando unos pasos hacia ellos sin dejar de enjugarse las lágrimas- lo lamento.<br/>	-Maldita ladrona –masculló Draco apretando los puños- eso es lo que eres, una ladrona de mierda…<br/>	-¡Basta Draco, intenté confiar en ti  y darte la oportunidad de demostrar tu compromiso y talento, pero veo que me equivoqué!<br/>	-¡No se equivocó, ella me hechizó y robo mi trabajo!<br/>	-¡Basta, estas despedido!<br/>	Draco se quedó congelado al oír esas palabras, se le quedó mirando en silencio y con la boca abierta, luego miró a Celestine, quien cubriéndose medio rostro con un pañuelo le guiñó un ojo.<br/>	Sintió que empezaba a ver rojo y el sonido se silencio a su alrededor, metió la mano a su saco y tomó su varita sin sacarla, deseaba verla volar por los aires rompiéndose su cabeza al estrellarse en el piso, iba a lanzar el mejor Bombarda de su vida sin importarle nada, solo quería verla muerta… así que ¿Por qué mejor no un Avada Kedavra en lugar de un Bombarda?... Pero entonces unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza… “la ira desenfrenada, nunca de los nuncas resuelve nada y el resultado es a menudo, mucho peor”<br/>	Se quedó ahí como tonto, con su mano dentro de su saco viendo como la mujer lloraba siendo consolada por sus dos compañeros que lo miraban furiosos.<br/>	-Ya querida –dijo Agnes abrazándola- todo estará bien, no te preocupes.<br/>	-Recoge tus cosas y vete de la empresa –exclamó el señor Wayne- veo que ese curso no te sirvió de nada, pero no es solo el curso, son los principios equivocados que tienes… es una pena.<br/>	Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas, lo que hizo fue darse vuelta y dirigirse al ascensor en donde oprimió el botón una y otra vez sin que el maldito aparato abriera sus puertas.<br/>	-¡Ábrete maldición, ábrete! –masculló apretando tanto su varita que sus nudillos estaban blancos.<br/>	Por fin la puerta se abrió, así que entró y oprimió de nuevo del botón cerrándose de nuevo, solo respiraba por la nariz mientras sus labios estaban apretados; cuando llegó a la planta baja salió directo a la calle y caminó sin rumbo hasta encontrar un pequeño callejón, entró ahí y se quedó quieto, mirando el fondo de la callejuela sin hacer nada.<br/>	-Malfoy ¿estás bien, por qué estas aquí? –Dijo una voz a su espalda -Draco se giró viendo a Harry Potter frente a él… ¿Qué demonios hacia Harry Potter en un callejón vacio?- Te vi salir del edificio pero no te vi bien, así que te he seguido ¿estás bien?<br/>	Draco se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, solo respirando con fuerza sin poder articular palabra… pero entonces sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas haciendo que inclinara la cabeza.<br/>	-Malfoy…<br/>Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que un sollozo escapaba de sus labios pero aun así sin decir una palabra; entonces Harry lo tomó de la mano diciendo:<br/>-Vamos.<br/>Ambos desaparecieron en un torbellino multicolor.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	Aparecieron en el departamento de Harry en donde Draco prácticamente se desplomó en un sofá llorando con hipidos incontrolables al tiempo que se cubría la cara con ambas manos.<br/>	-Malfoy ¿Qué sucede, puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunto sentándose a su lado, en el borde del sofá.<br/>	Pero Draco estaba demasiado afectado que aunque hubiese querido, no podía articular palabra, solo lloraba y lloraba haciendo a Harry preocuparse a morir, aunque el auror entendió que debía darle tiempo, si que se levanto para ir por un vaso de agua.<br/>	Pasaron quince largos minutos antes de que Draco por fin lo mirara apenado mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable que Harry le dio.<br/>	-Lo… lo siento…<br/>	-No te preocupes –dijo sentado ahora en el sofá individual que estaba a un costado- toma un poco de agua.<br/>	Draco obedeció y agradeció el gesto pues sentía la garganta rasposa.<br/>	-Me iré en un momento…<br/>	-No tienes que hacerlo, tómate tu tiempo.<br/>	-Gracias.<br/>	Aunque estaba más calmado, lagrimas silenciosas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.<br/>	-Malfoy ¿Qué sucedió?<br/>	Tal vez hablar le sentara bien, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar, además de que el solo hecho de intentar hablar de eso, hacia que las lagrimas acudieran con más fluidez.<br/>	-Lo siento… -musitó de nuevo mirando el pañuelo en sus manos y la cabeza gacha- no puedo…<br/>	-Ven –dijo levantándose y tomándolo de la mano; Lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo sentarse en la cama- quítate el saco y recuéstate un rato, dormir te sentará bien.<br/>	-No tengo sueño.<br/>	-Cuándo lloras tanto te duermes sin siquiera proponértelo… anda, descansa, te lo digo por experiencia- Draco obedeció y pronto se encontró acostado en la cama de Harry Potter mientras éste le ponía una manta encima- estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo.<br/>	Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta tras él, Draco dijo:<br/>	-Gracias.<br/>	-Por nada.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando despertó todo estaba a oscuras, se levantó y cubriéndose con la manta salió de la habitación encontrando a Harry leyendo un libro.<br/>	-Potter…<br/>	-¡Ah Malfoy, has despertado!<br/>	-¿Qué hora es?<br/>	-Son las 7.30 pm.<br/>	-¿Es tan tarde?... ¡vaya! Dormí mucho, tenias razón.<br/>	-Ven, siéntate ¿cenamos?<br/>	Draco se sentó pero no dijo nada, estaba avergonzado de haberse mostrado en tal estado ante Harry, quien de nuevo vio a Draco sumirse en el silencio.<br/>	-Malfoy…<br/>	-Creo que debería irme.<br/>	-¿Por qué?<br/>	-Ya causé muchas molestias.<br/>	-No es una molestia… me gusta ayudar ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?<br/>	-Yo… no, no hay nada que hacer, pero te lo agradezco.<br/>	-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? Exteriorizarlo ayuda mucho.<br/>	Recordar todo le hacía sentirse pésimo, tanto así que temió volver a llorar como un bebé, sin embargo tenía razón, deseaba que alguien le escuchara.<br/>	-¿Recuerdas porqué fui enviado a tu curso?<br/>	-Por golpear con un bate el escritorio de un compañero.<br/>	-Sí… ese compañero es uno de los tres que se han dedicado a hacer de mi vida un infierno desde que llegué a la empresa, estaban celosos de mi cargo, decían que no lo merecía porque mi padre me lo consiguió… lo cual es verdad pero una cosa es llegar al puesto y otra muy distinta mantenerte ahí… así que trabajé con diligencia a pesar de que esos tres saboteaban mi trabajo, incluso cancelaron otro servicio de meseros en una junta anterior haciéndome quedar como un estúpido… pero a pesar de eso me esforcé, de verdad que me esforcé…<br/>	-Eso es bueno.<br/>	-Deseaba demostrarle a mi padre que a pesar de ser gay puedo poner en alto el apellido Malfoy.<br/>	-Por cierto Malfoy, nunca imaginé que fueras gay –dijo levantándose y yendo a la pequeña cocina por la comida.<br/>	-Pues lo soy –dijo viendo a Harry colocar en la mesita de centro una cesta de pan y un plato con pasta que puso frente a él- pero mi padre no lo acepta.<br/>	-Así que se lo confesaste a tu padre –dijo regresando con otro plato de pasta, cubiertos y servilletas.<br/>	-No, una noche me pescó entrando a la mansión vestido de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.<br/>	-¿Qué? –exclamó sonriendo deteniéndose para verlo mientras iba por vasos y un par de sodas.<br/>	-Sí –continuó frotándose la cara para desperezarse- iba con una peluca rubia divina y un vestido hermoso.<br/>	-¿Es en serio?<br/>	-Por supuesto, nunca me pondría una peluca corriente.<br/>	-No, que si es en serio lo de que tu padre te pescó así.<br/>	-Ah eso… pues sí.<br/>	-¿Y qué pasó? –pregunto por fin sentándose y tomando una soda para abrirla y vaciarla en su vaso.<br/>	-Ya te imaginarás… puso el grito en el cielo, se armó la revolución en la casa, despertó a mi mamá, revisaron mi habitación encontrando revistas de hombres desnudos bajo mi colchón… creo que eso era inevitable pues mis padres son así y eso que no me vio disfrazado de Blanca Nieves y sus siete amantes… <br/>	-¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo incrédulo.<br/>	-Sí… en el club al que voy hacen concursos y una vez hice mi propia versión de Blanca Nieves y contraté a siete Strippers… obviamente gané –concluyó con una sonrisa triste.<br/>	-No lo puedo creer.<br/>	-Mis padres tampoco.<br/>	-¿Qué quieres decir?<br/>-Que no esperé  que después de eso se comportaran como si nada hubiera pasado, es decir, como si eso solo hubiese sido una broma de mi parte.<br/>	-¿Cómo es eso?<br/>	-Mi padre dice que solo estoy confundido –respondio tomando un trozo de pan- que solo es una etapa y que para superarla necesito convertirme en hombre, como si ahora fuera un chango o que se yo.<br/>	-¿Y tu mamá que dice?<br/>	-Dice lo mismo, por eso mi padre hizo lo que hizo.<br/>	-¿Y qué hizo?<br/>	-Me alquiló un departamento que yo pagaré con mi propio sueldo además de la comida y la ropa, me consiguió un empleo y canceló mis tarjetas.<br/>	-Bueno Malfoy, eso hacen la mayoría de las personas para sobrevivir –dijo enredando la pasta en su tenedor.<br/>	-Me costó entenderlo pero lo hice, pero ese no es el problema verdadero… hace esto para castigarme, para obligarme a ser quien no soy… cree que siendo gay soy una vergüenza para el gran apellido Malfoy, aunque bueno, en parte lo entiendo… nunca imaginó que el gran Lucius Malfoy tendría un hijo maricón.<br/>	-No te expreses así de ti, no eres ninguna vergüenza.<br/>	-Yo lo sé pero… quería demostrarlo –respondio dándole vueltas a su tenedor en la pasta más de lo necesario- quería que… nada –añadió sonriendo débilmente mientras seguía enredando su pasta.<br/>	-No, dime.<br/>	-Yo… bueno, quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí. <br/>	-Eso es normal, yo querría lo mismo si mi padre estuviera vivo, no es ninguna vergüenza, pero hablas como si eso no fuera posible.<br/>	-No lo será… al menos no por ahora.<br/>	-¿Por qué?	<br/>	-Me despidieron.	<br/>	-¿Cómo, por qué? –preguntó dejando su tenedor en el plato para mirarlo fijo.<br/>	Recordar todo le hizo quedarse callado, con un horrible nudo formándosele en la garganta.<br/>	-Tranquilo Malfoy, todo está bien ¿puedo llamarte Draco?<br/>	Draco alzo la cara viéndolo sorprendido.<br/>	-¿Es en serio?<br/>	-Sí ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?<br/>	-Es que… bueno, creía que te caía mal.<br/>	-Y efectivamente me caías mal, pero eso eran cosas de chicos, cosas del colegio.<br/>	-Ah –respondio quedándose callado por unos minutos mientras Harry seguía comiendo.	<br/>	-Come, esta bueno.<br/>	-¡Oh si, gracias!<br/>	-¿Y entonces?<br/>	-Claro, llámame por mi nombre.<br/>	-Tú puedes llamarme por el mío.<br/>	-Bien… -respondio sonriendo- eso me agradaría mucho.<br/>	-Y volviendo al tema ¿Por qué te despidieron?<br/>	Draco suspiro al tiempo que dejaba su tenedor y se recargaba en el sofá.<br/>	-¿Recuerdas los días en que me iba primero que todos del salón?<br/>	-Sí.<br/>	-Bueno, como ya te había comentado, trabajaba en un proyecto personal para la empresa, dediqué muchas horas y esfuerzo y finalmente lo terminé, iba a presentarlo hoy aprovechando una junta con los directivos de la empresa, incluido el dueño pero… -Harry lo vio quedarse callado un momento- pero cuando salí de la sala de juntas para recibir el servicio de comida para los ejecutivos, alguien me aplicó un Desmaius y me encerró en el cuarto de copiado, cuando desperté todo había pasado, la junta había terminado y una de las secretarias que me odia se había robado mi proyecto y lo había presentado como suyo ante la junta.<br/>	-¿Qué?<br/>	-Sí… cuando llegué vi al jefe felicitándola por tan excelente trabajo y además ella dijo que dejé abandonado mi trabajo… no pude evitarlo y le grité muchas cosas… y bueno… el jefe me despidió… no pude conservar ni tres meses el trabajo que me consiguió mi padre.<br/>	-Vaya, ya veo…<br/>	-No podré salir del closet orgullosamente –añadió viéndolo con una sonrisa amarga mientras las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos- soy un idiota, lo siento –dijo sorbiendo la nariz y destapando su soda; Harry no dijo nada, siguió comiendo aun impresionado de tal desfachatez de los compañeros de trabajo de Draco, quien al parecer había madurado y había comenzado a esforzarse para lograr sus metas en la vida-  el señor Wayne se lo contará al señor Hanson y él se lo dirá a mi papá… creo que no iré a la mansión en un buen rato.<br/>	-Lo lamento, de verdad.<br/>	-Gracias… por cierto, dices que me viste salir del edificio ¿Por qué estabas ahí?<br/>	-Acudí a un llamado, pero no era nada de cuidado ¿te sientes más tranquilo?<br/>	-Sí, de nuevo te agradezco.	<br/>	-¿Draco Malfoy agradeciéndome muchas veces? Algo raro pasa aquí.<br/>	Draco sonrió y siguió cenando.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Draco consideró que era hora de regresar  a casa.<br/>	-De nuevo te agradezco, llegaste en el momento justo, no sé que hubiera hecho.<br/>	-No hay de que Draco, cuídate.<br/>	Draco usó la red flú de Harry y llegó a su casa en donde esta vez no tuvo ganas de llamar a Blaise, simplemente se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir aunque de sueño no tenía nada.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente Harry fue a la empresa donde trabajaba Draco y pidió una reunión con el señor Wayne el cual no estaba, por lo que tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que llegara, mientras tanto se dedico a observar con discreción a las tres personas que ocupaban los escritorios que estaban ahí; luego  miró el más grande, justo el que estaba frente a la oficina principal y que estaba vacío, supuso que ese era el que Draco ocupaba.<br/>	-Pero Celestine –dijo un hombre que preparaba un café en su escritorio- ¿sabes elaborar informes presupuestarios y estimaciones de costos y ganancias, además de explicar las repercusiones económicas o un balance general?<br/>	-Pues no pero puedo tomar un curso ¿no? digo, esas cosas pueden aprenderse sobre la marcha.<br/>	-Además Angus –intervino la otra mujer- aquí lo principal es que Celestine no olvide su promesa ¿no es así Celestine?<br/>	-Ya les dije que lo haré –respondio rodando los ojos.<br/>	-Pues espero que lo logres… -continuó Angus tecleando algo en el ordenador- y tomes otro curso en donde te enseñen a crear gráficos, flujogramas y proyecciones para introducir la información y los pronósticos.<br/>	-¿Qué? –exclamó ella haciendo muecas de alguien a quien le han hablado en chino.<br/>	-Pues sí, eso hace un economista –respondio viendo en su PC lo que hacia uno.<br/>	-Amigos se están estresando demasiado –dijo alzando las manos como poniendo paz- todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán.<br/>	-Buenos días –saludo el señor Wayne saliendo en ese momento del ascensor.<br/>	-Buenos días señor –respondieron a coro mientras Celestine se levantaba para presentar a Harry.<br/>	-Señor Wayne, el auror Harry Potter está esperándolo.<br/>	-¿Un auror, hay problemas? –pregunto extrañado.<br/>	-No señor, es una visita sobre sistemas de seguridad, esperaba poder hablar con usted sobre eso.<br/>	-Bien.<br/>	Los dos hombres entraron a la oficina en donde tardaron más de una hora hablando, luego Harry salió de ahí despidiéndose con cortesía del trío infernal.</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Al día siguiente el señor Wayne llegó como de costumbre saludándolos a todos.<br/>	-Celestine, después del almuerzo quiero hablar contigo sobre tu proyecto.<br/>	-Sí señor ¿gusta que le lleve un café?<br/>	-Sí, gracias.<br/>	Celestine le llevó al café y se sintió tentada a preguntarle sobre que exactamente quería hablar del proyecto, pero se contuvo sabiendo de antemano que eso sería contraproducente.<br/>	-Gracias –respondio el jefe cuando ella dejó el café en su escritorio.<br/>	Cuando salió se dirigió preocupada a sus compañeros.<br/>	-¿Qué querrá preguntarme sobre el proyecto?<br/>	-Es obvio que detalles del mismo me imagino –exclamó Agnes.<br/>	-¿Segura que lo expusiste bien? –pregunto Angus.<br/>	-Por supuesto, cuando lo seguí y lo vi exponiéndoselo al tipo del departamento de ventas confirmé que algo se traía entre manos, me puse muy atenta y entre abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, luego vacié todo en un pensadero y me pasé todo el fin de semana estudiándolo, incluso traté de imitar sus gestos cuando presentaba las gráficas en las diapositivas, también estudie la carpeta y casi ni dormí ese fin de semana ¡Dios ni para los Timos en Hogwarts estudié tanto!<br/>	-Entonces no te preocupes, todo estará bien, además ya no está ese Malfoy aquí para que eche todo a perder –concluyó Agnes restándole importancia al asunto- como tú dices, todo sobre la marcha.<br/>	Entonces el ascensor se abrió dejando salir nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.<br/>	-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Angus frunciendo el ceño, pues el recuerdo aterrador del bate de beisbol destrozando su escritorio aun estaba muy presente.<br/>	-¿Cómo es que seguridad te dejó pasar? –Preguntó Celestine cruzando los brazos- tú ya no perteneces a la empresa, el jefe te despidió.<br/>	-Solo vengo por mis cosas –respondió Draco dirigiéndose a su escritorio.<br/>	-Tú no sacas ni una pluma de ahí.<br/>	-No soy un ladrón como tú.<br/>	-Escucha querido Lucas, esa palabra es muy fea ¿Por qué mejor no lo llamamos reajuste laboral?<br/>	-¿Reajuste laboral, estás loca?<br/>	-No, me refiero a que fue necesario confiscar tu proyecto por el bien de la empresa.<br/>	-¿Por el bien de la empresa, de qué demonios hablas?<br/>	-De que nosotros formamos parte de esta empresa desde que tú te limpiabas los mocos en Hogwarts, no era justo que tu ocuparas un cargo tan importante siendo que apenas eres un chiquillo recién egresado del colegio que nunca se ha esforzado por nada en su vida y nunca ha trabajado como nosotros, era alguno de nosotros quienes debíamos ocupar ese puesto y de repente llegas tú, tan feliz y campante a aplastar el culo en esa silla que no te pertenece.<br/>	-¡Sólo eres una secretaria, no tienes la preparación académica que se necesita!<br/>	-¡Me importa una mierda!... Tú nunca debiste ocupar ese lugar –exclamó con rabia, como si de verdad estuviese culpando a Draco de un crimen muy grave.<br/>	-¿Y solo por eso fuiste capaz de hechizarme y encerrarme en un cuarto? –Dijo con incredulidad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.<br/>	-Solo fue un Desmaius no seas dramático –intervino Angus- no es como si te hubiera aplicado un Cruciatus o algo así.<br/>	Draco se dio la vuelta mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y otra en la boca como si estuviera a punto del colapso.<br/>	-Mejor vete  de aquí mortífago –añadió Celestine- termina de aprender tu lección y lárgate de aquí.<br/>	-¿Cómo me llamaste? –respondio anonadado dándose la vuelta para mirarla.<br/>	-Mortífago… ¿o negarás que tu familia salió libre solo por su dinero e influencias?<br/>	Draco la miró unos minutos en silencio para luego decir:<br/>	-¿Quién de ustedes arruinó mi primer almuerzo aquí?<br/>	-¿Eso qué importa querido Lucas? Desde ese momento debiste darte cuenta de que este no era tu  lugar, te mostramos muchas veces y tú no terminaste de entender… así que tú no te llevas ni una pluma de aquí o llamaré a seguridad y te acusaré de ladrón ¿entendiste? El señor Wayne volverá a darme la razón.<br/>	Draco exhaló un suspiro y fue a desplomarse en su silla mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos a todas luces estupefacto.<br/>	-Pero que desfachatez –dijo Agnes- poniéndose de pie también- ¡lárgate ya, ese no es tu sitio!<br/>	Sin decir nada, Draco metió su mano a su saco y sacó un frasquito del cual bebió unos sorbos y  ante el  azoro de aquellos tres su rostro comenzó a transformarse hasta tomar la faz de su jefe, el señor Thomas Wayne.<br/>	-¿¡Pero qué…?! ¿¡Qué estúpida broma tuya es esta?! –exclamó Celestine.<br/>	-No puedo creerlo… -dijo el señor Wayne en la misma postura.<br/>	Entonces la oficina se abrió y salió “el primer” señor Wayne, que tomando también una poción de un frasquito, se transformó para dar paso a Harry Potter; aquellos tres miraban todo sin entender nada.<br/>	-¿Y bien, ahora si me cree? –Preguntó Harry- ¿ahora sí ve “los desvaríos” de Draco tal cual son?<br/>	El señor Wayne lo miró y luego miró a Celestine, quien a pesar de ser todo tan evidente, la negación y el temor hacía lo suyo.<br/>	-Esto es un error… no entiendo –dijo bajando la intensidad de sus palabras.<br/>	-¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó el señor Wayne sin levantarse, temeroso de caer por la impresión- los tres tienen más de diez años trabajando aquí… confiaba en ustedes…<br/>	-Señor Wayne… -exclamó sonriendo titubeante- todo esto es un mal entendido… yo… es decir… nosotros…<br/>	-¿Robaste el trabajo de otro, cómo es posible?<br/>	-No fue así señor… yo… él…<br/>	-Señor Wayne nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver –dijo Angus poniéndose de pie, mas blanco que un fantasma.<br/>	-Us-usted no sabe las provocaciones de ese Malfoy –añadió Agnes estrujándose las manos- su reputación le precede… ese mortífago…<br/>	-Basta de decir eso –interrumpió Wayne cerrando los ojos con frustración para luego volver a mirarlos haciéndolo sentirse más pequeños que hormigas.<br/>	-¿Qué si hicimos varias cosas para estropear su trabajo? Si, lo hicimos –dijo entonces Celestine en un arranque de valor- pero lo hicimos porque estábamos hartos de su actitud hacia nosotros, tratándonos siempre con la punta del pie y echándonos en cara su puesto en esta empresa… tal vez nuestro error fue aguantar todo en silencio pensando que nadie nos creería por ser él el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.<br/>	-No… -dijo Wayne con hartazgo- si hay algo que tú no sabes hacer es quedarte callada.<br/>	-¡Es que nos enfrentábamos a un Malfoy, estábamos atemorizados!<br/>	El señor Wayne  levantó el teléfono y marcó un número ante la mirada aterrorizada  del trió infernal.	<br/>	-Sally necesito a recursos humanos en mi oficina, también al departamento de asesoría legal.<br/>	-Señor Wayne… -dijo Celestine dando unos pasos hacia él- si me dejara explicarle con más calma.<br/>	-Ya tendrás oportunidad de explicarte con Recursos humanos y el abogado.<br/>	-Pero señor Wayne –intervino Agnes ya con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor… <br/>	-Jefe… señor… -dijo entonces Angus con voz temblorosa- Recuerde como me agredió con un bate ¡Pudo matarme! ¡Eso no lo hace la gente normal!<br/>	-Lo que revela el nivel de estrés al que lo tenían sometido.<br/>	-¡Pero…!<br/>	-Suficiente –cortó con voz calmada pero con el suficiente matiz para dejarlos callados, cuando él usaba ese tono era mejor desaparecer de su vista, aunque ahora ese método no les funcionara para nada.<br/>	-Me voy señor Wayne –dijo Harry caminando hacia el ascensor.<br/>	-Gracias señor Potter –respondió poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano- entonces en lo que acordamos.<br/>	-Sí señor, nos vemos.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	El día anterior se la había pasado acostado, durmiendo todo el día, solo se había levantado a picotear algo de comer y había vuelto a la cama; un nuevo día había amanecido y seguía sin ganas de hacer nada, pensando en cómo enfrentaría a su padre y preguntándose por qué su padre no le había enviado un vociferador aun como si fuera un niño.<br/>	Ya era medio día y seguía en pijama y pantuflas,  cabello alborotado y sin bañarse desde el lunes, picoteaba un plato de cereal en la barra de la cocina viendo solamente como éste se convertía en una pasta grumosa, entonces llamaron a la puerta, algo que le extrañó mucho puesto que nunca había interactuado con sus vecinos en el tiempo que llevaba viendo ahí, por lo que hizo caso omiso… hasta que volvieron a llamar dándole a entender que no se irían de ahí y puesto que Iggy había ido a hacer las compras, solo estaba él.<br/>	Malhumorado se levantó dispuesto a morder a aquel que estaba perturbando su auto lamentación, pero quedó sin poder decir una palabra al ver quién era el que llamaba.<br/>	-¿Potter?... Digo, Harry…<br/>	-Hola Draco ¿puedo pasar?<br/>	-Eee… claro, adelante –respondio pasándose una mano por el alborotado cabello en un intento inútil de aplacarlo.<br/>	Cuando Harry entró, se sentó en el sofá viendo las fachas del rubio.<br/>	-Perdón por no avisarte antes de mi llegada.<br/>	-No, está bien… siento las fachas –respondio sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.<br/>	-¿Cómo te has sentido, ya mejor?<br/>	Draco exhaló un suspiro antes de contestar.<br/>	-Sí, ya mejor, gracias.<br/>	-Pues no se ve.<br/>	-Sí, es verdad –respondio sonriendo cansinamente- me siento una mierda y estoy tomándome unos días para pensar en lo que haré… creo que mi padre no se ha enterado del asunto o ya lo tendría aquí gritándome en la oreja.<br/>	-¿Y has pensado que vas a hacer?<br/>	-Sí… buscaré otro empleo, ahora que estoy fuera de casa no puedo permitirme regresar derrotado… Quiero demostrarles a mis padres que…<br/>	-Tal vez deberías dejar de intentar demostrar algo y hacerlo por el simple gusto –interrumpió- bueno, solo es un comentario, no estoy en la misma posición que tú, solo puedo imaginar el nivel de presión de parte de tu familia.<br/>	-Es cierto –respondio con una pequeña sonrisa- debería hacer eso pero no puedo, soy el único hijo de una familia que se ha encargado de educarme toda la vida para hacerme cargo del patrimonio familiar llegado el momento… y no hablamos de un simple taller, son cientos de empleos que estarán bajo mi responsabilidad… curioso, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la importancia de eso… creo que mi padre tenía razón –concluyó volviendo a sonreír-  Por cierto Potter… -dijo rascándose la nuca y sintiéndose incomodo de repente al recordar la noche del sábado- yo… bueno, te agradezco el haberme traído a mi casa el sábado.<br/>	-Ah no hay nada que agradecer… Satín.<br/>	-¡Oh mierda! –exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con la manos mientras Harry reía.<br/>	-¿Qué? es un bonito sobre nombre.<br/>	-Ese no es el punto –dijo mirándolo y recargándose en el sofá- no  me avergüenza lo que soy, ni mi nombre de reina… es la actitud que tomé contigo después de haber bebido tanto… lo siento.<br/>	-¿Qué es lo que sientes?<br/>	-Pues… pues… el que hayas cargado a un ebrio  -respondio sintiendo sus orejas enrojecer al recordar el beso.<br/>	-¿Solo eso? –preguntó sonriendo.<br/>	-¿Por qué me torturas? Sabes que no es así –dijo molesto y avergonzado- Lamento lo del… bueno, tu sabes.<br/>	-¿Lo del beso?<br/>	-Sí Harry, lo del beso –respondio rodando los ojos.<br/>	-Pues yo no.<br/>	-¿Cómo?<br/>	-Besas muy rico ¿Por qué habría de lamentar haber recibido un buen beso? -Draco quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y sintiendo las orejas zumbar- Así que no te preocupes, no tienes porqué disculparte por eso… ahora que haber cargado a un ebrio pues… no hubo tanto problema, parecía que cargaba a la bella durmiente pero con el cabello rosa, por cierto me equivoqué de puerta y abrí primero la puerta del amor.<br/>	-¿¡Qué?!<br/>	-Que abrí primero la puerta del…<br/>	-¡Te oí idiota! –Exclamó dejándose caer en el sofá al tiempo que enterraba la cara en un cojín- ¡Oh mierda!...<br/>	-Por cierto…<br/>	-¡Cállate, no digas nada!<br/>	-Pero…<br/>	-Un Obliviate… -dijo entonces enderezándose de repente, como si la idea más genial se le hubiese ocurrido.<br/>	-¿Cómo dices?<br/>	-¡Un  Obliviate! ¡Puedo aplicarte uno!<br/>	-Tú no me vas a aplicar nada.<br/>	-¡Pero Harry…!<br/>	-¿Cuál es el problema? No vi nada monstruoso en ese cuarto… bueno si, el tamaño de algunas cosas es…<br/>	-¡Cállate!<br/>	-Vamos Draco –dijo riendo entonces- Sí no te avergüenzas de lo que eres ¿Por qué te avergüenza tu cuarto del amor?<br/>	-Pues no, no me avergüenza, incluso Blaise sabe de ese cuarto, es solo que…<br/>	-¿Te avergüenza que yo lo haya visto?<br/>	Draco suspiró exasperado mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño.<br/>	-Pues si, así es.<br/>	-Vamos, este no eres tú, en otras circunstancias me lo mostrarías orgulloso.<br/>	Draco se  quedó pensando por unos minutos… el cretino de Potter tenía razón, así que…<br/>	-Sí,  es verdad –dijo poniéndose de pie- ven, te daré un tour por ese cuarto -Harry se levantó sonriendo mientras lo seguía- Una de las ventajas de haber salido de Malfoy Manor es que ya no tengo que entrar a hurtadillas en el, hay muchas habitaciones en la mansión pero aun así mamá la recorría cada día para su mantenimiento -Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Draco sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado y entonces la abrió- Adelante.<br/>	La habitación se ilumino sola al momento de abrir la puerta dejando ver en un extremo un largo tubo con al menos dos docenas de vestidos, tanto largos y vistosos, como cortos y llamativos; en el otro lado había estantes con docenas de zapatillas, las había de todos colores, parecía una costosa colección, mas al fondo habían estantes con muchas pelucas, tanto de fantasía como naturales, las había de todos colores y formas, también había un tocador al fondo con un gran espejo con luces en la luna, como si fuera el tocador de un artista, con los cajones llenos de maquillaje; realmente todo eso era motivo de orgullo para Draco, incluso había tomado varios cursos de maquillaje profesional y costura para crear sus propios vestuarios… era lo que estaba a un lado del tocador lo que le estaba subiendo el color a la cara.<br/>	-Vaya… -dijo caminando Harry ante la gran colección de dildos y juguetes sexuales que había ahí… los había de todos colores y tamaños, también anillos para el pene, esposas forradas de peluche, había uno que especialmente llamaba la atención, era uno enorme y grueso de color marrón, como si fuese el pene de un negro.<br/>	-Oye Draco, ese dildo de ahí…<br/>	-Está nuevo –interrumpió con la cara roja- nunca lo he usado.<br/>	-No, no te juzgo el que lo hayas usado, es solo que…<br/>	-Esta muy grande ¿ok? –Volvió a interrumpir- solo pensé que debía tenerlo en mi colección… realmente no los uso mucho.<br/>	-¿Y eso porqué?<br/>	-Pues porque… porque… No es asunto tuyo Potter –concluyó tomándolo del brazo para quitarlo de ahí y mostrarle una vitrina con joyería- Mira, esto es más interesante.<br/>	-No, eso de allá es más interesante –respondio regresándose.<br/>	-¡No! ¿Por qué insistes en avergonzarme?<br/>	-Porque es divertido –respondio riendo dejándose guiar lejos de los vibradores- me extraña que te muestres avergonzado de esto, te imaginaba distinto.	<br/>	-¿Sí? pues no todo es lo que parece –refunfuñó sacándolo del cuarto del amor y ya afuera se acomodó el alborotado cabello rubio en un intento de recuperar algo de dignidad- No me avergüenza mi sexualidad ni mi orientación, es solo que no es mi costumbre mostrarle mis juguetes sexuales a desconocidos.<br/>	-Ok una última pregunta.<br/>	-Bien pero después de eso promete que no volverás a mencionar esa parte de mi colección del cuarto del amor ¿ok?<br/>	-Ok –prometió sonriendo.<br/>	-Bueno… -dijo regresando a la sala y sentándose subiendo un pie al sofá y abrazando su pierna con una brazo mientras que con su mano libre tomaba un sorbo de agua de un vaso que tenía a un lado- dispara entonces.<br/>	-¿Cuál te gusta sentir más?... ¿los de plástico o los de verdad? <br/>	El agua fue escupida mientras comenzaba a toser… Draco no era virgen, en cuanto entró a la facultad buscó perder la virginidad a la primera oportunidad y lo había logrado, solo que al ser él quien era fue tomado como un trofeo y una muesca de orgullo para la cama de aquel tipo de tercero que se había encargado de desvirgarlo ocasionando con ello que fuese la comidilla de toda la escuela, la había pasado muy duro y su orgullo había sido herido… no amaba al tipo, todo había sido cosa de una fiesta y una noche loca, lo que le había afectado tanto era que el tipo habló y habló a más no poder de lo sucedido en esa cama… de cómo gimió y jadeó, de lo que dijo y de cómo se lo montó, incluso en que posiciones lo había puesto… nunca quiso reconocerlo pero había sido un trauma muy duro difícil de superar, no confiaba en nadie y desde entonces comenzó a comprarse juguetes sexuales… esos no hablaban con nadie ni eran indiscretos.<br/>	-Draco…<br/>	-¿Qué preguntas son esas Potter? –Preguntó limpiándose la boca- ¡no es de tu incumbencia!<br/>	-No tiene nada de malo preguntar –respondió alzándose de hombros con una sonrisa cínica.<br/>	-Claro que si porque no es asunto tuyo.<br/>	Harry se levantó y se sentó junto a él pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sillón, justo atrás de él; Draco lo miró extrañado, viendo como la pierna de Harry prácticamente estaba pegada a la suya.<br/>	-Vamos Satín, no seas tan remilgada en estos asuntos –susurró tomándolo de la barbilla y girando su rostro para besarlo suavemente.<br/>	A pesar de permanecer inmóvil, Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo en su boca la suavidad de los labios de Harry, quien con su lengua comenzó  a delinearlos delicadamente hasta que sin más la abrió dejándole explorar.<br/>	De un momento a otro se encontró acostado en el sofá, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Harry mientras se besaban con ganas, movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en besos hambrientos y llenos de deseo, con el auror encima de él en medio de sus piernas abiertas, fue solo cuando sintió el duro bulto  que la cordura pareció cobrar sentido.<br/>	-Es… espera Harry…<br/>	-¿Mmm? –respondio Harry chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. <br/>	-¿Qué significa esto?...  es decir… -continuó haciendo un gran esfuerzo personal para detenerlo y hacerlo mirarlo a la cara- levántate –concluyó empujándolo hasta lograr que Harry se pusiera de pie.<br/>	-¿Qué pasa?<br/>	-¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo es que preguntas “que pasa”?... ¡estas encima mío manoseándome! <br/>	-No te vi resistirte –respondio acomodándose el alborotado cabello negro.<br/>	-Escucha, no soy tonto… recuerdo lo que dije estando borracho, pero eso no significa que puedas venir a jugar conmigo.<br/>	-¿A jugar contigo?<br/>	-Sí –respondo levantándose y acomodándose la de por sí arrugada pijama- No soy un acostón casual ¿me escuchas?... ¿Qué me gustas? Si, prácticamente lo grité cuando estuve ebrio, pero no soy un culo dispuesto con solo chasquear los dedos ¿entiendes?<br/>	-Oye tranquilo.<br/>	-Estoy tranquilo, pero no me gusta que uses lo que te dije esa noche para aprovecharte de la situación, ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme pues… -dijo haciendo una seña a la puerta.<br/>	-Tranquilo, no estoy intentando abusar de lo que me contaste –respondio volviéndose a sentar ante el azoro del rubio- es solo que reencontrarte no fue como yo lo imaginaba… has cambiado Draco, ya no eres el típico niño bravucón que conocí en Hogwarts, de hecho te has esforzado mucho en la facultad y en tu trabajo.<br/>	-Pues por si no recuerdas Potter, yo era aplicado en Hogwarts, sacaba muy buenas notas, por eso fui prefecto.<br/>	-Cómo sea, eres distinto… es un cambio agradable, mucho en realidad.<br/>	-Bueno pues como sea, no voy a ser plato de segunda mesa, no voy a besuquearme con alguien que tiene novia.<br/>	-¿Novia?<br/>	-Sí… de hecho ¿no que eres heterosexual? –exclamó incrédulo.<br/>	-Yo nunca dije eso.<br/>	-Le dijiste a la mosca que tenías novia.<br/>	-Fue para que me dejara en paz.<br/>	-¿Entonces eres gay?<br/>	-Más bien bisexual.<br/>	-Oh… -exclamó asombrado- bueno, como sea… no soy un juguete.<br/>	-Ya lo sé… <br/>	-Pues pareciera que no.<br/>	-Bueno, entonces salgamos.<br/>	-¿Salir?<br/>	-Sí, tengamos una cita.<br/>	Draco se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.<br/>	-¿Estás invitándome a salir?<br/>	-Sí.<br/>	-¿A mí?<br/>	-Ni modo que a tu elfo.<br/>	Draco no supo que responder… las palabras con las que fantaseo tanto tiempo por fin las había escuchado… una invitación del chico que fue su sueño en sus años escolares.<br/>	-Sí quieres piénsalo y luego me dices –añadió levantándose.<br/>	-¡Sí!<br/>	-Ok, entonces me avisas si…<br/>	-¡No, que si acepto salir!<br/>	-Ah… bueno –dijo sonriendo- pero antes te bañarás ¿no? –añadió riendo.<br/>	-¡Oye, solo no me he bañado en…! Oh…<br/>	Harry volvió a sonreír mientras se sentaba de nuevo.<br/>	-Creo… que me gusta este nuevo Draco.<br/>	Draco sonrió nerviosamente mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.<br/>	-¡Mierda, parezco un colegial!<br/>	-Me agrada que hayas decidido a superar este embrollo a pesar de un panorama nada agradable.<br/>	-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? –respondio encogiéndose de hombros mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en el sofá- Pero no es nada fácil, estoy deprimido y solo quiero dormir… necesito unos días más de autocompasión y luego ya veré que hacer.<br/>	-¿Qué tantos días?<br/>	-Esta semana, la siguiente debo empezar a buscar empleo… por cierto Potter… bueno, Harry –añadió sonriendo- Creo que tu estúpido curso si me sirvió al final.<br/>	-¿Por qué?<br/>	-Porque cuando enfrenté a esos tres por lo que me hicieron, se burlaron de mi… especialmente esa mujer y yo… bueno, yo quise sacer mi varita y cometer una estupidez –añadió con un suspiro- pero tus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, que las consecuencias son peores -Harry sonrió y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos- ¿Qué?<br/>	-Qué no eres tan obtuso como parecías serlo cuando llegaste al curso.<br/>	-No lo soy en absoluto Potter –comentó indignado.<br/>	-¿Potter?<br/>	-Sí, Potter.<br/>	Harry sonrió de nuevo.<br/>	-En realidad vine a verte por tres cosas, dos ya las hice.<br/>	-¿Dos?<br/>	-Sí, vine a ver si aun no te habías aventado de la azotea y a invitarte a salir.<br/>	-Oh… ¿Y la tercera?<br/>	-A darte un mensaje de parte del señor Wayne.<br/>	-¿Del señor Wayne? –Preguntó extrañado- ¿Hablamos del mismo idiota señor Wayne?<br/>	-Tú ex jefe.<br/>	-¡Ah! Entonces si es el mismo idiota… pero bueno ¿tú que tienes que ver con él?<br/>	-Draco –continuó Harry poniéndose serio- fui a verlo.<br/>	-¿Y para qué?<br/>	-Para hablar de lo que sucedió.<br/>	Draco torció la boca y abrazó sus rodillas.<br/>	-¿Y para qué? seguro volvió a darle el lado a sus empleados psicópatas.	<br/>	-Pues eso intentó, pero lo convencí de ponerlos a prueba aunque debo decir que fue difícil convencerlo… creo que ser quien soy ayudó.<br/>	-¡Oh si! El niño que vivió –exclamó rodando los ojos.<br/>	-Pues si –dijo sonriendo- El puto niño que mató a Voldemort le pidió que confiara un poco e hiciera lo que pedí.<br/>	-¿Y qué le pediste? -Harry le contó lo que hicieron esa mañana y Draco literalmente quedó con la boca abierta- ¿¡Es en serio Harry?!<br/>	-Sí, muy en serio… no sé que habrá sucedido con ellos pero pienso que el señor Wayne se comunicará muy pronto contigo.<br/>	Draco lo observó unos minutos en silencio, hasta que fue el turno de Harry de preguntar:<br/>	-¿Qué?<br/>	-Gracias… gracias por hacer eso por mí, no tenias porqué hacerlo y aun así lo hiciste.<br/>	-Bueno, no era justo lo que hicieron, además alcancé a vislumbrar un poco de lo que te habías esforzado.<br/>	Draco volvió a quedarse callado aun sin terminar de asimilar lo que Harry le había dicho.<br/>	-¿Crees que me contrate de nuevo?<br/>	-Estoy seguro que sí.<br/>	-Bueno, aunque no lo haga… -dijo sonriendo mientras miraba sus propias manos- al menos sabe que no soy un holgazán neurótico.<br/>	-Bueno, de lo último… -Draco le arrojó un cojín riendo- Por cierto, puedes levantar cargos de agresión por el Desmaius que recibiste.<br/>	-Pero no supe quien fue.<br/>	-Contra quien resulte responsable, se abrirá una investigación.<br/>	-¿Pero no podrá eso volverse en mi contra?<br/>	-¿Por qué?<br/>	-Por lo del bate de beisbol.<br/>	-Ah no, ese asunto ya fue tratado, por eso recibiste el curso como sanción, hubiese sido una multa… créeme, muchos prefieren pagar la multa.<br/>	-Obvio, yo también –Harry sonrió en respuesta- ¿pero ellos irán a prisión por la agresión?<br/>	-No, no es como un intento de homicidio, pagarán una multa y servicio comunitario, pero solo quien resulte responsable.<br/>	-Bueno, pues ojalá los pongan a recoger mapaches muertos en la carretera sin usar magia.<br/>-Me voy –dijo levantándose mientras reía- aun tengo que trabajar ¿te parece bien esta noche?<br/>	-¿Esta noche?<br/>	-Sí, quiero invitarte a cenar.<br/>	-¡Oh! claro.<br/>	-Bueno –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero te bañas ¿eh?<br/>	-¡Largo de aquí!</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando quedó solo, se llevó las manos a la boca aun sin terminar de creer lo que había pasado… ¿Todo se había aclarado?... y no solo eso ¿Una cita con Harry Potter?<br/>	-¡Blaise! –gritó mientras corría a su habitación a buscar su teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>	Cuando llegó a la empresa al día siguiente de haber recibido una llamada del señor Wayne, Draco miró todo con atención, observando cada detalle ahora que no había cosas estresantes que le angustiaran… miró como una secretaria sonreía coqueta al guardia de seguridad, como dos empleados charlaban mientras salían a almorzar, a otros tantos ir de un departamento a otro llevando documentos… era una sensación un tanto curiosa; hasta que llegó al piso destinado y entró; no podía negarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver quienes estaban ahí.<br/>	-Buenos días –saludó al ver a tres mujeres jóvenes en los respectivos lugares del trió infernal.	<br/>	-Buenos días –saludaron todas, pero una de ellas le sonrió solícita- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?<br/>	-Tengo una cita con el señor Wayne, soy Draco Malfoy.<br/>	-En seguida le aviso, tome asiento por favor -La  chica entró a la oficina del señor Wayne y salió enseguida- Adelante.	<br/>	-Gracias.	<br/>	Cuando Draco entró, el señor Wayne se levantó señalándole la silla y tendiéndole la mano, después del saludo Draco se sentó sin decir nada.<br/>	-Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir.<br/>	-No fue fácil.<br/>	-Lo imagino… mira Draco, te pedí que vinieras para pedirte una disculpa, sé que el principal daño te lo hicieron estas personas pero yo no fui capaz de mirar más allá… de verdad lo siento mucho.<br/>	-Está bien, al menos todo se aclaró y como podrá ver, no soy ningún desobligado que bota su trabajo sin la menor responsabilidad.<br/>	-Sí, ahora lo sé… respecto a tu trabajo, convoqué una junta urgente, incluido el señor Hanson en donde expuse esta terrible y vergonzosa situación… cabe decir que todos estaban muy impresionados, pero tu reputación quedó limpia y los créditos del proyecto son tuyos ante la mesa directiva.<br/>	-Gracias.<br/>	-No sé que pienses pero me gustaría que aceptaras laborar de nuevo en esta empresa, eres responsable y talentoso y no supe apreciar tu trabajo… creí confiar en personas que llevaban años laborando aquí y no  me tomé el tiempo de investigar. <br/>	-Laborar de nuevo aquí –repitió pensativo- este lugar no me trae gratos recuerdos.<br/>	-Lo imagino… pero no pienses que todo sería igual, para empezar habrás notado el nuevo  personal y segundo, tu sueldo no sería el mismo, habría un incremento por el proyecto que elaboraste, déjame decirte que se implementará en las otras plantas que tenemos, es un cambio muy importante que traerá beneficios a la empresa y es gracias a tu capacidad de observación y análisis… ¿quieres pensarlo algunos días? –añadió al verlo tan callado.<br/>	-No, la verdad es que no necesito pensarlo señor Wayne, acepto –respondio sonriente.<br/>	-Gracias muchacho, eres una buena adquisición.<br/>	-Señor Wayne ¿puedo saber que ocurrió con esos tres?<br/>	-Sí, bueno fueron despedido sin liquidación alguna y están en el boletín negro empresarial, así que nadie los contratará, al menos en este país… obviamente si quieren dedicarse a otra cosa pueden hacerlo, pero ya no en el ámbito administrativo de ninguna empresa, además están bajo investigación por su agresión a tu persona.<br/>	-Ya veo.<br/>	-Sí tienes tiempo, pasa de una vez al departamento de recursos humanos para elaborar tu contrato… bueno, creo que lo demás ya lo sabes.<br/>	-Sí, lo sé.<br/>	-¿Puedes comenzar a laborar desde este lunes?<br/>	-Sí señor.<br/>	-Bien –dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano- entonces bienvenido.<br/>	-Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p>Un mes después…</p><p> </p><p>	Harry permanecía sentado en un banco mientras Draco estaba sentado frente a su tocador de luces en su cuarto del amor terminando de maquillarse en tanto el auror lo observaba.<br/>	-Oye, maquillarte es todo un arte. <br/>	-Así es –respondio colocándose una pestaña postiza- tomé varios cursos, soy muy bueno en esto.<br/>	Harry miró su larga peluca de cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura de color blanco, tenía un flequillo y una diadema de cristales.<br/>	-Esa peluca es muy bonita, se parece a tu cabello.<br/>	-Sí, es una de mis favoritas… y con un pequeño hechizo de adherencia es perfecta.<br/>	-¿Hechizo de adherencia?<br/>	-Sí –respondio ahora colocándose la otra pestaña- hay pociones que te hacen crecer el cabello, incluso del color que tú quieras pero la verdad no me gusta tomar nada, lo mío es talento puro –Harry sonrió viéndolo elegir un labial rojo oscuro.<br/>	-¿Y funciona?<br/>	-¡Claro! Una vez me desgreñé con Dolly, fue hace un par de años, no nos conocíamos y ahora somos grandes amigas.<br/>	-¿Y quién ganó? –preguntó sonriente.<br/>	-Mmm pues ella… pero el punto del hechizo de adherencia quedó más que comprobado… a ninguna se nos cayó la peluca… ¡listo!<br/>	Draco se puso de pie colocándose las manos en la cintura en una actitud coqueta; estaba vestido con un vestido muy corto de brillante satín negro, era realmente el disfraz de una sirvienta francesa muy sexy, con la estrecha cintura sujeta por un lazo blanco que formaba un moño detrás, la corta falda tenía mucho vuelo y sus mangas cortas eran abombadas, sus largas piernas vestían medias de red con zapatos de charol con un tacón tan alto y estilizado que hacían a Harry admirarse de eso cada que lo veía con zapatos así.<br/>	-¿Cómo es que no te has roto una pierna con esos zapatos?		<br/>	-Ya te lo dije, soy talento puro… y mucha práctica también.<br/>	-Oye, incluso parece que tienes pechos.<br/>	-Sí, solo es un sostén con relleno y lo demás es maquillaje, bueno ¿nos vamos? –dijo caminando con naturalidad hacia la puerta como modelo en pasarela.<br/>	-¿Tenemos que ir? <br/>	Draco se giró con la boca abierta.	<br/>	-¡Es la inauguración de un antro gay de súper lujo! ¿Cómo no vamos a ir?<br/>	-Es que creo que prefiero quedarme a hacer otras cosas –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaba y lo tomaba de la cintura.	<br/>	-¿Ah sí? –Dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- ¿y como que cosas?<br/>	-¿No te imaginas?<br/>	-No, dame una pista.<br/>	Harry le besó la mejilla y luego el cuello respirando el fresco aroma a perfume.<br/>	-Esas piernas… -dijo chupándole el cuello- son perfectas… <br/>	-Pues claro, soy un Malfoy…<br/>	-Vamos Draco, quedémonos esta noche… quiero hacerte el amor… -Draco se separó y lo miró a la cara- me has contado tu mala experiencia, sé que ese hijo de puta fue un canalla contigo pero yo no soy así.<br/>	-Yo… sí, creo que sé que no eres así –respondio al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro entre las manos- apenas llevamos un mes de relación pero creo que debo añadir los años del colegio… y si, sé que no defraudarás mi confianza.<br/>	Harry sonrió, entonces se inclinó un poco y lo tomó en brazos haciendo reír a Draco.<br/>	-¡Oye!<br/>	-Silencio señorita, soy auror y se me hace sospechosa, deberé hacerle una exhaustiva revisión.<br/>	Y entre risas se dirigieron al dormitorio de Draco.</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>	Lo único que le quedaba a Draco del disfraz era la peluca, mientras se besaban, ambos desnudos en la cama, con la mano de Harry entre sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas.<br/>	-Mmm…<br/>	Harry disfrutaba aquella dulce boca mientras sus dedos preparaban el camino y después de un buen rato de juego previo, deshizo el beso y se aplicó un poco mas de lubricante, luego se colocó en medio de las piernas de Draco, quien poniendo sus manos en sus hombros sintió como Harry de a poco comenzó a entrar.<br/>	-¡Ah…! -Cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz.<br/>	H<br/>arry no se detuvo hasta entrar por completo, luego se quedó quieto mientras lo llenaba de besos y caricias; luego de un par de minutos así, movió su cadera y salió para luego volver a entrar iniciando así un suave ritmo.<br/>	Draco jadeaba y gemía en tanto su cuerpo se acostumbraba a tal intromisión, mientras tanto Harry disfrutaba aquella cálida estrechez, tanto así que comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte.<br/>	-¡Ay!... oye… mis juguetes no se mueven así de fuerte…<br/>	-Es la ventaja de usar uno de verdad –respondio hablando sobre sus labios, con el rostro húmedo y su negro cabello pegado en la frente- pronto te acostumbrarás…<br/>	Draco asintió y le rodeó el cuello de nuevo mientras sentía que prácticamente le partían el culo, aun así estaba feliz… feliz de que su fantasía por fin estaba cumpliéndose… Harry Potter estaba haciéndole el amor.<br/>	-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡oh!... –gemía y jadeaba sin temor de que su intimidad volviera  a ser vulnerada, confiaba en Harry y estar ahí, en esa cama con él, era la mejor muestra.<br/>	Entonces Harry se detuvo, salió de él y se acostó de espaldas haciendo a Draco levantarse.<br/>	-Siéntate encima…<br/>	Draco asintió y se montó encima de Harry tanteando su entrada con el firme pene, solo que al intentar bajar se dolió un poco, sin embargó comenzó a empujar su cadera hacia abajo sintiendo como era abierto poco a poco hasta sentir el pubis de Harry.<br/>	Se inclinó un poco intentando acoplar aquello en su interior, entonces sus largos cabellos albinos tocaron el rostro de Harry, quien sonriendo le acarició una mejilla… miró su rostro maquillado pensando en lo hermoso que se veía con o sin pintura, tocó sus labios con un dedo mientras su otra mano estaba en la cadera de Draco.<br/>	Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo, Draco se levantó y comenzó a cabalgar a Harry un tanto torpe, dejando la punta del pene dentro para volverse a sentar, se movió un rato disfrutando ver el rostro de Harry, viéndolo cerrar los ojos disfrutando el movimiento, sus labios húmedos que se abrían murmurando su nombre.<br/>	Después de un rato así se detuvo y se quitó de encima, se levantó y se acostó en tanto Harry se jalaba el pene para darse placer dejándolo descansar, luego de unos minutos el mismo Draco se levantó y gateando sobre la cama se puso en cuatro y con una mano acariciándose el trasero comenzó a decir:<br/>	-Anda Harry… móntame ya… quiero sentirte dentro de mi…<br/>	No se lo dijo dos veces… Harry se hincó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar ese par de nalgas, pasando su dedo medio entre ellas tocando la lastimada entrada, luego apuntó su pene y lo penetró.<br/>	-¡Ah!...<br/>	Lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con ganas, viendo como su pene entraba en aquel rosado y sensible ano, estirándolo para dejarlo entrar.<br/>	-¡Ah!... ¡Mgh!... ¡Oh Harry!...<br/>	Vaya que dolía, pero también era placentero sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, sentir sus manos en sus caderas apretándolo con fuerza, que seguramente dejaría moretones en su blanca piel… pero entonces una de las manos le tomó el pene comenzando a masturbarlo.<br/>	-¡Oh Harry no! –jadeó sintiéndose incapaz de resistir más- Qui-quiero que sigas… montándome… pero si haces eso… me voy  a venir ya…<br/>	-No importa… voy a hacértelo toda la noche…<br/>	Ante eso Draco ya no aguantó y el orgasmo hizo vibrar cada parte de su ser mojando la mano de Harry y apretando su interior haciendo que el auror se corriera también.<br/>	Harry se quedó quieto dentro de Draco sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer su bajo vientre y sus muslos, luego comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo, haciendo que  su semen escapara del interior de Draco escurriendo por entre sus tersos muslos; luego salió y se recostaron juntos, hombro con hombro.<br/>	Se quedaron quietos, con los ojos cerrados y calmando su respiración, luego Harry le tomó de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos se la llevó a los labios; Draco sonrió ante ese gesto, así que jaló una manta y acurrucándose en sus brazos los cubrió a ambos.<br/>	-Durmamos un poco Harry.<br/>	-De acuerdo… descansa mi hermosa Satín.<br/>	Sonriendo Draco le dio un beso en los labios y cerró los ojos… estaba feliz y a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que su padre había tenido razón, salir de la mansión había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, estaba madurando como persona y se había conseguido un novio… ¡y no cualquier novio!... obviamente aun le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender y afrontar, pero de que haría brillar el apellido Malfoy de nuevo, lo haría… ya fuese en  el mundo empresarial o en un concurso de Drag Queen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN<br/>_______________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>